


Stardom

by Justsomeone555



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Social Media, Social Media AU, Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Katara @KataraAyekThis is Sokka, after learning that my song was in his favorite show.Sokka @BoomerangManNot the only reason I was excited :)/-/-/Famous actor Sokka gets casted into a show, with his celebrity crush Zuko as the main character, and Katara is getting nominated for Grammys, it looks like things are looking up for this family after all.Another A:TLA Social Media fic
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh wish me luck with this one. It'll switch from different social media platforms and just normal interactions away from all that stuff as well:)

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

This is Sokka, after learning that my song was in his favorite show. _@BoomerangMan_

[The photo showed Sokka in the air with a large smile on his face, his hands clasped together]

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ Not the only reason I was excited :)

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ Why didn't you show the one where he was crying? 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ I have no idea what you're talking about. 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial:_ I do 

[Sokka was laying on his back on the floor, tears coming down his face]

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ I am hurt and betrayed and I will be contacting my lawyers. 

//

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

I think you guys will like whats coming up this next half of the season. 

//

**Jones @NowYouSeeMe**

Can we PLEASE talk about Sokkas livestream where he just talks about The White Lotus? I mean I knew it was his favorite show but he talked about it for well over an hour. 

**SokkaStan @JustScrolling**

_Replying to @NowYouSeeMe:_ He went so deep into it, it was kind of concerning. 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @NowYouSeeMe @JustScrolling:_ It is not concerning, its completely normal :( 

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

_Replying to @NowYouSeeMe @JustScrolling @BoomerangMan:_ You missed my birthday to watch the season premiere. 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @NowYouSeeMe @JustScrolling @AangOfficial:_ Not my fault you were born season premiere day. 

//

**Aangsbeanie**

People need to start to appreciate Aang Gyatso more. Not only is he an amazing dancer, and so versatile with instrument's but this new livestream he and Katara did I'm-

He is such a great singer how hasn't he put out anything? His cover of 'Falling' by Harry Styles made me weep it was so amazing. Not to mention Katara said he writes some of her songs? What cant this man do??? 

_#Aang #Katara #please tell me what he can't do #im curious_

**Howdyyall** _(reblogging)_

Im actually really glad you brought this up, not a lot of people notice how talented he actually is. To answer your question though, after he won Dancing With The Stars, he said he didn't want to really spend his life on a stage (not that he would never do it again) so he just went back to his job as a conflict mediator. 

_#if he did put an album out though #I don't think anyone would complain_

_//_

**TheWhiteLotus**

[The photo showed Zuko and the rest of the cast at the scripting table, the only face not being shown was a darker male that had a wolf tail hairstyle] 

_908k likes 5,038 comments_

**Debbie_Smith:** IS THAT FJUCKING SOKKA AYEK???


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, two chapters :)

**Ayek_Sokka2003**

[A photo of Sokka with his arm around Zukos shoulder, Sokka smiling wide and Zuko looking a bit thrown off, his hand up at the camera waving]

**Ayek_Sokka2003:** Its official! I'm proud to be playing as Chase in The White Lotus alongside the amazing Zuko (as Lee) very excited to see where it brings us. 

_831k likes 233,814 comments_

_//_

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

Sokka won't stop texting Aang on our date, so sadly he won't be able to be on the show any more as he will no longer be here with us soon. 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ Thank you for taking one for the team, I couldn't practice because be wouldn't stop calling. 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @TophBeifong:_ Is a man not allowed to be excited anymore? Is this what the world has come to? 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @BoomerangMan:_ Well look who crawled out of his grave. 

**Callie @yuppitydoo**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ Did you just confess to a crime? 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @yuppitydoo:_ No :/

//

**TheZuko (LIVE) 237k watching**

[Zuko stared at the screen for a long time, he was in a room with people surrounding him. He watched the chat, trying to follow at least one of the comments. He widened his eyes and turned his head to the side of him. 

"Does anyone know how to work Instagram live?" He yelled out, and the commotion around him stopped as all the cast mates and set workers paused for a moment. "Have you never done this before?" Sokka came onto the screen as everyone around them started to resume what they were doing. 

Zuko shook his head and Sokka just smiled, reaching his hand out to the screen, pausing the live as he did so. It took about a minute or two, the chat never slowing down as they waited. Once it was unpaused, Zuko was super close to the screen. 

"Okay, Mai told me to do like a QnA? Sokka just told me about the question boxes and stuff so, uh, do that." 

"If you want to, I mean." He quickly added, giving a small smile to the camera. Zuko looked over again, and shifted the chair he was sitting in to the side a bit. Another chair was put into frame and Sokka sat down. "Hope you guys don't mind me joining my best friend in the whole world with his stream." Zuko looked down to the floor, as Sokka stared at the chat. 

"Do you remember how to do it?" Zukos head shot uo and he nodded, his arm reaching out to the screen. "I like to scroll and just pick a random one." Zukos lips thinned and a random question came up onto the screen. 

_'How do you feel about Mai and Ty Lee leaving the show?'_

He sighed and furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. Sokka turned and stared at the man next to him with interest. 

"I mean, I'm not happy about it. And they didn't really leave the show, they just had to take a break because of some personal stuff. Its sad they couldn't finish up this season, though." He looked over to see Sokka, who turned his head quickly to the screen before the two of them could make eye contact. 

"How could you not be a little happy they left? It's the reason I'm here." Zuko breathed out a laugh, and shook his head slightly, he extended his arm again to pick another question. 

_'Howd you get your scar?'_

The question was off the screen before anyone could really read it, and was replaced with another one. Sokka turned to his coworker, confusion on his face. 

_'Is there going to be a season 6.'_

"That one is up to you guys, I have no control over it, I'd be really happy if there was though."]

//

**I-Love-Sokka**

That stream was the thing that awakened me from my hibernation. 

1) Zuko looking down and being all embarrassed when Sokka said he was his best friend???? Amazing. Wonderful. 

2) Sokka just _staring_ at him for like a solid minute. Please Lord, make me Zuko. 

Also, before I go back into my deep sleep, which one of ya's asked about Zukos scar?? I've got a gun here for you. 

_#what i would do to be looked at like that by sokka #zuko not knowing how to work it? Made my year_

**LotusThatsWhite** _(reblogging)_

I really wish Zuko doxxed whoever asked about his scar. Obviously its a personal subject, hes been asked about it so many times before by rude interviewers and fans. People need to chill out and respect his privacy. 

_#protectzuko2k20 #ill find a way to dox them_

//

**AangOfficial**

[A video of Katara standing in the middle of the room, staring up at the TV, her hands over her mouth jumping up and down as the Grammy nominations cycled through on the screen] 

**AangOfficial:** She made me stop everything I was doing so we could watch the nominations, she's still jumping as I write this. 

_794k likes 201,349 comments_

//

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

This might actually be the best day of my life oh my god. 

**Katara Stan @KatarasBitch009**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ You deserve more than 3 nominations queen! 

[A fancam of Kataras last stage performance played] 

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @KatarasBitch009:_ Right!! She deserves at least ALL of them. 

[A fancam of a bunch of videos and pictures of Katara smiling and laughing played]

//

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

Tell me why when I turned on the radio I hear my sister singing about sex? 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Aang wrote that one. 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ Somehow you managed to make it worse. 

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ Why did you have to tell him? Now he won't show up to my next birthday :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the of the story, but I dont know what to, or if I might at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs im gonna mention that I say are Kataras (but obviously aren't) I'm going to put in the notes for whatever chapter I happen to do it in. 
> 
> Supermarket Flowers-Ed Sheeran

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

New single 'Supermarket Flowers' will be dropping in one hour, you can stream it on all platforms. 

_Retweeted by @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong @TheZuko and 113,084 others_

//

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

Is it still a hate crime if you enjoy it? 

**Mai✔ @knivesNshit**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Thats not how hate crimes work. 

**TyLee✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @knivesNshit:_ Please don't commit a hate crime :(

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @knivesNshit @flipsNshit:_ Is it a hate crime to attack a short angry blind girl? 

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @flipsNshit:_ Its a hate crime to think you'd win against her. 

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial **

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @knivesNshit @flipsNshit:_ All she did was say your splits stance was bad? 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @knivesNshit @flipsNshit:_ And? It hurt my feelings 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial @knivesNshit @flipsNshit:_ She's BLIND Sokka 

**Julie @JustScrolling**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial @knivesNshit @flipsNshit:_ Seeing this on my tl really makes me wonder if these people know they're famous. 

//

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

No 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TheZuko:_ I'm not the akinator 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ That was supposed to be a text. 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @TheZuko @BoomerangMan:_ How do you delete a tweet??

//

**Aangsbeanie**

Kataras new song WRECKED ME how dare she put out a upbeat fun album and then months later release THIS and make me think it would be the same vibe?????

'You were an angel in the shape of my mom' and did you guys hear her voice cracking toward the end????Its been fun guys but im gonna go crawl into a hole and _cry_. 

_#im not ashamed to say #that im crying as I write this #gonna go listen to her other songs #to build me back up again_

_//_

**katara.ayek (LIVE) 308.75k viewers**

[ Katara was smiling at the camera as she read some of the comments. Aang was walking up from the background, making his way over to the empty chair next to her. "I was going to come on here just to thank everyone for the support of my new song." She started, scratching the side of her face for a moment. ",but Sokka said he was coming over and bringing a friend, something about his house being to messy?" 

Aang gave a small nod, he was still standing behind the empty chair, he nudged Katara gently and gave her a small smile. "Oh! While we wait, Aang wanted to show everyone a trick he taught Appa." He reached out and grabbed the phone, flipping the camera. Kataras chair squeaking against the hardwood floor as she stood up went in the background. 

The view was blurry as Aang was sliding across the floor going to the kitchen. It finally steadied when he set it against something so he could get the treat bag. "I worked on this with him all week, but he can get camera shy." Aang explained, closing the treat bag up and sliding it to the side of the counter. He grabbed the camera again and let out a nearly deafening whistle. 

A rhythmic tapping came in as the large fluffy dog came barreling into the room, Momo scurrying away from the beast as quickly as possible. Aang held his hand out and Appa slid into a stop in front of his owner, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging rapidly behind him. 

"Okay Appa just like we practiced-" 

The dog stood up and started howling and barking, running away from the camera and out of the room. Katara was in the cameras view again "They're here!" 

"I guess the trick will have to wait." Aang sighed, following Katara through the house and to the door. "This is a great opportunity for a partial house tour, though! A lot of people have been asking." Aang slowed down a bit and pointed to the wall next to him. 

"Heres a painting Sokka made, its Appa, if you couldn't tell." It was a framed photo of a crinkled up paper, it looked like a circle and a rectangle stuck together with four stick legs. The camera blurred again as it was faced down to the floor, Aang fast walking toward the door still. Quickly, it was flipped again to Aangs face. 

"Katara said I needed to stop showing my feet on livestreams because she saw a page on the internet about my feet." He stopped in his tracks and flipped the camera again, pointing to a large glass case with multiple things in it. 

"Heres our trophy case! There's my Dancing With The Stars Award, there's all of Kataras AMA's and Billboard Music awards, and iHeartRadio hasn't sent us the award for her yet but its okay. Oh! And there's my degrees and-" 

"Aang! Can you get Appa?" The camera shook again, colors and objects blurring as Aang sped across the house. It was a bit clearer a moment later, Aangs hand was holding onto Appas collar, and then the camera flew up to the door as Katara opened it. 

Sokka looked a bit nervous, and as the door opened more, there was a rather disheveled Zuko came into view. "Aang can you-" ]

**(LIVE ENDED)**

//

**Yessir1212**

Poor Aang couldn't show us Appas trick :( also I saw that soccer and swimming team trophies up there, I didnt know either of them did sports? Much less were really good at them?? 

_#honestly #i didn't expect it either_

**Aangsbeanie**

Have you seen that one Sokka livestream where Aang just ran across their huge yard effortlessly? And wasn't even out of breath afterwards? It makes so much sense now. 

_#Peytonreplies #i thought he'd be a track runner or something #not to mention how big their pool is #ofc one of them had to love water_

_//_

**Nick @RDH03**

Why is no one mentioning the note they ended that stream on? 

**Okuz @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @RDH03:_ I have no idea what you're talking about :) 

**Nick @RDH03**

_Replying to @zukobackwards:_ Zuko looked like he was about to cry? 

**Okuz @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @RDH03:_ I dont remember that, but if it did happen it sounds like it'd be super personal and shouldn't be talked about by a random person on the internet. 

_Retweeted by @knivesNshit and 14,003 more._


	4. Chapter 4

The instant Aang saw Zukos face, he ended the Instagram live and stuffed Kataras phone in his pocket. Zuko pushed past everyone, and stood stiffly at the hallways entrance. "Could you take Zuko to the living room, Aang?" He nodded to Katara, letting go of Appas collar and giving the dog a gentle pat on the side. 

"Thank you Ka-" 

"What is going on?" Her tone was soft, but demanding at the same time. Sokka had gotten used to it, growing up with her and all. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and gave her a wide smile, as if it would answer her question. 

Unsurprisingly, she looked unimpressed and ready to smack him in the side of the head. Sokka just sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure-something about his sister." Kataras expression softened, and her hands fell down to her side. "I didnt know he _had_ a sister." He nodded and moved his hands from his pockets to crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Me either, he started freaking out on the way over about it. I had to pull over and stuff, its making me worry about how serious it is." She solemnly nodded and turned back to the hall, she could hear the Disney+ opening noise from there. 

"Whats his favorite reasturant? I'll order it here." Sokka put his head back, a thing he did a bit when he had to think. Katara never knew how exactly it helped, but its gotten him this far. 

"I'm not sure, I see him drinking a lot of green tea from The Jasmine Dragon, though." Katara nodded, and Sokka walked past her, before he could get down the hall though, she grabbed his wrist. 

"How do you know he's..." she trailed off and let go of his wrist. His brows furrowed and he looked a bit offended at her words. "What do you mean Katara?" 

"I mean, you've barely known him for three months, and we've all heard about the things his dads done." Sokka grimaced and thinned his lips. "Hes a good guy, 'Tara, nothing like his dad. He despises the guy probably more than the rest of us."

Before she got a chance to respond he walked off to the living room, the girl stood there for a moment and processed her brothers words before following him over. 

//

**okka @dontforgettheS**

I just saw the trailer for the other half of season 5 and I cannot stress this enough, I need it now. 

**Kayla @WhiteLotusLover**

_Replying to @dontforgettheS:_ The clip where Chase had Lee against the wall? There's a petition to make them kiss in my bio. 

**okka @dontforgettheS**

_Replying to @WhiteLotusLover:_ The fact that we know they won't kiss should be a crime. 

//

"Thank you." Zuko swallowed down his green tea. Though this is their first time meeting and she didn't know much about him, Katara was understandably worried. He had his phone laying on his thigh, always looking down at it for notifications. When there was one he would drop everything and text back in seconds. 

She was quite positive there were some sweat marks on the blue couch, not that it was a huge deal. Aang looked out the window to the side, it was dark out. Zuko was a mess, and Sokka was half asleep. He glanced to Katara, who sat on the far end of the couch, trying to keep her eyes on the movie but it would always move over to the two boys. 

"You guys wanna stay here for the night?" Zukos head shot up from his phone to Aang. "I really shouldn't-I mean you've already done a lot for me I can get going now, actually." He stood up, blushing when he saw the sweat on the couch. 

Sokka lazily reaches up and grabbed the young man's forearm. "Cmon," he started through a yawn ",its fine I'll show you to the guest rooms." He stood up, bending his back to stretch. "Thanks Aang, thanks sis." 

"Anytime, stay as long as you like!" Aang smiled, waving at the two as they walked down to the stairs. "Aang..." Sokka quickened his pace so Zuko didn't have to hear the twos conversation. "Seriously Sokka, I dont want to be a burden or something." 

"Nonsense, now there's two guest rooms do you want the one with the lock? That one doesn't have a bathro-" 

"I'm not kidding Sokka!" Zukos hand was gripping the railing. He looked up to Sokka, who was already at the top of the stairs. He looked behind him, thinking about just leaving now. Though, the thought of being in his apartment alone was even more frightening. 

"Whats going on?" He wasn't sure if he had ever heard Sokka be so serious outside when they were shooting scenes. He hurried up the rest of the stairs and past Sokka. "Last door on your left, its the one with the lock." Zuko nodded and walked over. The cold doorknob made his shiver. He paused before opening the door and looked back to Sokka, who was staring at him. 

"Can you come in? I-uh-dont want to be alone." He stood still for a moment, and then started walking forward, a small smile came onto Zukos face as he opened the door, the two of them going into the room. 

//

**BREAKING: CEO of Fire Nation Inc. Ozai Hijiri's daughter, Azula Hijiri was seen in an ambulance.**

The controversial CEO of Fire Nation Inc's next in line was caught being put on a gurney and into an ambulance outside of the infamous Ozai villa. Guards drove off paparazzi and others, so it is unclear what hospital Ms. Hijiri is being held at...

_See more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of behind the scenes action in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**okka @dontforgettheS**

R.I.P _@BoomerangMan_ he hasn't posted a dumbass tweet in over a day ;( 

//

Zuko was the same everyday, he would spend most the time staring at his phone, clutching it as if it were to run off somewhere. He would barely eat, it had to be practically forced into him. All in all, it was pretty worrying. 

"Psst Sokka." Aang was standing a few feet away, gesturing for Sokka to come into the kitchen with him. Why Aang was whisper yelling was a mystery, as Zuko was currently sleeping on the couch and Katara wasn't in the room. 

"So guess what!" Sokka raised an eyebrow at Aangs amusement, he had a large smile and looked like he was about to start jumping in excitement. "Whats up Aang?" 

"So you know how Katara and I got that big cabin down in Colorado for Christmas?" He vaguely remembered Katara calling him at about 7am (which is a completely insane time to regularly wake up, might he add) and tell him about how their dads, Toph, she, Aang, Suki, and himself should go to a cabin. He was in when she told him about all the reasturants. 

"Well, Suki called and she has this big MMA fight that she can't call off on-something about defending her title-and so we have an extra room." He slowly nodded along to Aangs words, confused on where he's going with this. He then gestured his arms out to the sleeping Zuko. 

"Kataras okay with this?" Aangs arms fell and he grabbed the back of his neck. "Im sure she will be. She's signing a bunch of stuff people bought so I'm not asking her now. Just talk to Zuko about it, maybe?" 

Sokka looked back to Zuko, maybe what his friend needs is a big group of people to hang out with for the holidays. He patted Aang on the shoulder "I think I will." 

//

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

My dad made me sleep in the closet and then was confused when I came out. 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Your room was literally bigger than mine and it wasn't a closet 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ This just in: Local Bi Disaster doesn't know how to publicly come out so he just gives a terrible joke. 

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek @TophBeifong:_ I liked it :( 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @TophBeifong @AangOfficial:_ This is why Aang is my best friend 

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek @TophBeifong @AangOfficial:_ They switch up so fast. 

//

**LotusThatsWhite**

Do I rewatch the White Lotus trailer everyday at least twice? Yes. Can I wait until January for it? No. 

_#TheWhiteLotus #im a simple person #i see white lotus i like_

**Lee×Chase** _(reblogging)_

Okay but can we talk about how it looks like Chase and Lee aren't getting along in the trailer?? Smells like some enemies to lovers to me. 

_#I cannot stress this enough #i need them together_

**JinLee4ever** _(reblogging)_

We've never seen their characters interact outside of the trailer? Youre just reaching at this point. 

_#like seriously? #we don't know if chase did some horrible thing to someone_

**Lee×Chase** _(reblogging)_

Okay I hear you I really do. However, I happen to not really care atm. 

_#im just mmm #blocking out the haters_

//

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_@AangOfficial_ Is too nice for his own good; a thread 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ I didnt know what to do :( 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ I know this and I love you 

|

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

so we're both at the store getting gifts for our friends and family, right 

|

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

And as we're waiting in line the person ahead of us card declines and they've got some clothes and stuff in their cart, probably also getting gifts

|

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

So then Aang, being the angel he is, offers to pay so then the person asks if they can get another thing for their kid and he says yes. 

|

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

We're just awkwardly waiting for like 20 minutes and they come back with at LEAST $600 worth of gift cards and a few hundred dollars in gaming equipment AND an XBOX

|

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

They ask if its okay and Aang is just absolutely frozen, mind you we have over a cart of our own gifts too. 

|

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

So before Aang even answers they have the clerk check them out and he just pays because he's Aang. 

**Sokk✔a @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ Is that why Aang came back looking so confused? 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ Get a backbone, Twinkletoes

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @TophBeifong:_ I was trying to be charitable 

**look.at.my.bio @hahaloser**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOffical:_ Like it put a dent in your funds ya'll are literally rich 

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial @hahaloser:_ It was still rude for that person to do??

**look.at.my.bio @hahaloser**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial @PegMeKatara:_ OKAY June // BLM 

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial @hahaloser:_????

//

**Ayek_Sokka2003**

[A photo of an asleep Zuko on a plane. Sokkas hand was in frame holding a marker up to his face]

**Ayek_Sokka2003:** Hypothetically if I drew something inappropriate, would I get kicked off the flight? 

_308k likes 152,009 comments_

**YesItsToph:** They're not gonna throw you out midair 

**Ayek_Sokka2003:** _@YesItsToph_ Good point!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If its not already clear, some of the chapters do take place over multiple days (this one for example) also they are on the plane ride over to the cabin :)) 
> 
> I did put on the reblogging thing for the Tumblr posts because as I reread it it seemed confusing, so I'll have to go back to past chapters and add that on them as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

If this gets 10 retweets I'll make Katara sing the Backyardigans theme song. 

_Retweeted by @TheZuko @AangOffical @TophBeifong @knivesNshit @flipsNshit and 166,603 more!_

//

[ A shaky video walking up to a large cabin, covered in snow. There was Hakoda in front of the camera, waving at it. "Sokka said he wanted Bato and I to get on social media for christmas." He started, turning back to the cabin and opening the door. 

"So we got onto TikTok!" Bato finished from behind the camera. "I dont think the kids are on it yet, so they can't teach us how to work it but we'll figure it out." Hakoda nodded and started gesturing around the inside, having Bato point the camera to the different designs. 

"Oh! You guys should tell us what we should put up in the cabin while we're here, the others won't arrive until later."] 

**HakodaAndBato** _3 hours ago_

The video ended before I could say thank you.

  


//

  


**KatarasHairLoopies**

I dont know what I love more, Bato and Hakoda making a TikTok and it going viral hours after it was posted, or the fact that out of all the social medias they could choose from, it was TikTok. 

_#im not complaining #they will be our dads too now_

  


**BakodaStanAccount** _(reblogging)_

For me its the fact that they got verified 5 hours after their first post, and the comments telling them to fill the house with photo shoot pictures of just the two of them. 

_#god i love my two gay dads that have #never #met me before_

//

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

The fact that my sister has TWO sex songs out is what will ruin the rest of this year for me. 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_@KataraAyek @AangOffical_ premarital seggs?? 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_@TheZuko_ didnt understand what '34+35' was and then after he added he still didn't get it. 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

I just had to explain to a grown man what 69 meant. 

|

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_@KataraAyek_ Our fathers will be disappointed in you. 

  


**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ You made all of that in 3 minutes, are you doing okay? 

  


**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ this is yoUR FAULT 

  


**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ Is there anything I can do to help Sokka 

  


**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ Its on sight 

//

  


"Toph won't be able to make it until tomorrow, delayed flight." Sokka said, as he unloaded the suitcases and bags from the trunk. Zuko just nodded and bent over to grab a few bags. When Sokka closed the cars trunk Zuko jumped a bit, one of the bags falling from his forearm. 

"Sorry about that." Zuko sighed and didn't respond, all he felt was the burning cold. He could feel his cheeks and his ear getting red from it, he just wanted to get into the cabin and get warm. He stood up quickly, Sokka standing next to him, waiting for his friend to stand up. 

"Hey, Zuko." He just licked his freezing lips, waiting for Sokka to continue. "I dont know the whole story, just what I saw on the news, but if you need anything you know you can come to me, right?" Zuko have a quick and short nod and Sokka smiled, patting his back and starting to make it up the walkway. 

"Just try to relax, okay? Thats what this is all about." The door flew open before either of the men could even reach the handle. Inside it revealed Bato, Hakoda, Katara, and Aang. All of which had matching red sweaters with a reindeer on it. 

Hakoda has his phone in hand, pointing it at the two "Say hi to TikTok! Wait-it ended, why does it keep doing that?" He pulled the phone closer to his face, stepping out of the way to let Sokka and Zuko in. 

"They got matching sweaters for everyone." Aang excitedly said, tugging on the neck of his. "Sokka can you teach me how to edit?" He nodded and walked over to Bato, taking the phone from him. 

"I'll show you up to your room." Katara offered, taking one of the bags from Zukos hand. Aang went off to join Sokka, talking about some dance trend he saw. "Your room should be next to Sokkas, dad put braille on all of them for Toph." He just nodded, trying to be careful going up the wooden stairs, he had an infamous falling streak. 

"So, what'd you get for Bato?" Zukos brow furrowed, Katara looked expectantly at him. When his confusion never left his face she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sokka never told you about Secret Santa, did he?" 

"There was a Secret Santa?" It wasn't until then did Zuko notice how dry his mouth was. She nodded "Since Suki couldn't make it you got her person, Bato." His eyes widened and he set all his bags down in the large room.

It was square shaped, on the left there were 2 rooms and on the right 3. Across from the stairs there was a sliding glass door leading to the balcony. In the middle of the room there was a black couch that was large enough to fit the entire group, with a TV sitting atop a TV stand adjacent to it. 

"Its fine, I got dad for mine and I still need to do some shopping, we can go together." Relief washed over him and he smiled. 

//

**Aangsbeanie**

I love that hours after their first TikTok, they come back with Aang and Sokka (all in matching sweaters) doing the renegade. A dance that was popular MONTHS ago. 

_#i love them so much #i can't wait to see what else they'll do_

  


**KatarasHairLoopies** _(reblogging)_

Can we PLEASE make them do the WAP dance???

_#just spam their comments #we know their looking #i will start a petition_

//

  


**TROUBLE IN PARADISE?**

_Zuko and Katara seen out in the town getting close_

A source has told us and given us evidence of actor Zuko Hijiri and singer/songwriter Katara Ayek are spotted going in and out of multiple stores. It seems like they are more than just friends. 

The 'The White Lotus' actor is a coworker of Kataras brother, it would make sense as to why the two would have gotten close. This would also have to imply that Katara and her years long relationship with Aang Gyatso might have ended. Below are the photos we were sent. 

[Zuko and Katara standing next to each other, both with bags in their hands. Zuko was bent forward a bit, laughing.] 

[Katara with her hand on Zukos back, trying to see his phone screen] 

[Zuko sitting in the snow, Katara bending over to help him stand up] 

_Read More..._

//

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial **

I cannot believe this, the fact that she would DARE to laugh with another man is unacceptable. I'm more disappointed that she wouldn't tell me about it. 

  


**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ I'm sorry it was a one time thing I promise. Zuko went off and laughed with Sokka anyways, you dont have to worry. 

  


**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @KataraAyek:_ I don't know if you want him back sis...

[Aang and Kataras anniversary photo, Batos face poorly edited ontop of Kataras] 

  


**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan:_ That was in the summer! How long have you been hiding this _@AangOfficial_

  


**Bato <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ You can't hide true love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry the regular part was a bit rushed, I'm a little tired. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Is there anything you guys wanna see happen in this story?
> 
> '34+35' -Ariana Grande


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a small section of this chapter: mention of a failed suicide attempt

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_@KataraAyek_

[The attached video had Katara sitting on a couch, in pajamas and a coffee cup in hand, looking like she just woke up. 

"It got over ten retweets." Her face dropped and she shook her head slightly. "A promise is a promise." 

"I didnt promise shit." The camera shifted down a little bit, the sound of the siblings aggressively mouthing to each other could barely be heard. 

She took a deep inhale, glaring at him deeply. 

"Hi, I'm Pablo. My names Tyrone....]

_See more_

// 

**TyLee ✔@flipsNshit**

:( 

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @flipsNshit:_ no 

**TyLee✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ :((

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @flipsNshit:_ Stop it 

**TyLee✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ :(((

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @flipsNshit:_ I'm not kidding Ty

**TyLee✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ ;*(

**Mai✔ @knivesNshit**

_Replying to @flipsNshit:_ omfg fine 

**TyLee✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ :)

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @flipsNshit @knivesNshit:_ That had to be the most confusing conversation I have ever seen in my entire life. 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @flipsNshit @knivesNshit @TheZuko:_ Its not that confusing. As you see Ty Lee is sad :( and Mai wants her to be happy :) because she's a loving girlfriend who is very nice 

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @flipsNshit @TheZuko @BoomerangMan:_ count your days 

//

**aangsbeanie**

I know for a FACT that Katara wasn't even awake for twenty minutes before Sokka absolutely ruined her day to make her sing the backyardigans theme song. 

_#if it were my brother #hed have the same fate as sokka after that twitter convo w mai_

**thetreeleaf103** _(reblogging)_

Yes but can we PLEASE talk about the TikTok where Sokka and Zuko were sharing food with each other because God i wish it were me. 

_#and then #sokka spit it out #cause its to spicy #and hes a baby_

//

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

Tophs falling streak so far this week: 4 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @TheZuko:_ Do not listen to this propaganda, I simply do not fall.

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ I have the evidence 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @TheZuko:_ I have evidence too 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ Of? 

|

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

OF????

//

[Sokka and Hakoda are standing in front of the screen. Then, WAP starts playing and they both start dancing to it. Sokka gets it perfectly on every beat, while Hakoda is a few steps behind him in doing it] 

**BatoAndHakoda** _6 hours ago_

Happy holidays! Our present to you 

//

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_@AangOfficial_ Sweetie, I love you SO much but please change your Twitter name?

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ I gotta say I'm on Kataras side for this one 

**Bato <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ this is homophobia 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ I am now on Aangs side 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial:_ Is it because I'm a woman, Sokka?

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @AangOfficial:_ I no longer have a side I am officially out of this conversation 

**Sokka <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ Just when I thought we had something 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan:_ could you make this any more painful? 

**Hakoda <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ Probably not, no 

//

**FanOfFans**

I feel like Sokka is always the butt of jokes and stuff. Mai threatened to kill him and he got called homophobic/misogynistic by Katara and Aang 

_#i just feel bad for him #and these aren't the only things_

**KatarasHairLoopies** _(reblogging)_

Theyre all literally jokes? And its his punishment for doing the WAP dance with his dad ❤

**aangsbeanie** _(reblogging)_

There should NEVER be a punishment for such an amazing peace of art. I expect a dance to the full song. 

//

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

I WALKED INTO TBE LIVING ROOM AND _@TheZuko_ IS SOBBIJG TO 'Dinosaurs Fell In Love' 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ They didn't get to say goodbye :( 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TheZuko:_ If this gets 11 retweets ill make Katara singbsjdjsjsndjaznnsakwkd

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TheZuko:_ I just had to hear that letter by letter wtf happened 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TheZuko @TophBeifong:_ Katara took his phone 

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong @AangOfficial:_ She threw it OUT the window and into the snow

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TheZuko @TophBeifong @AangOfficial:_ Its water resistant:) 

//

**zuko:** any news on Azula? 

**mai:** no she won't talk to anyone and Ty won't leave her side 

**mai:** I heard a doctor talking about taking her to the psych ward 

**zuko:** Azula wouldn't do this 

**mai:** you dont know Azula 

**zuko:** I know that she wouldn't have a failed attempt or an attempt at all

**zuko:** when is she getting out?

**mai:** ozai hasn't made any moves to get her out 

**zuko:** let me come get her then 

**mai:** no you don't have the rights to do that 

**mai:** you can't do anything over here that you can't already do there 

**zuko:** I haven't seen her in years Mai 

**mai:** I know just stay there and relax coming over here will do you more harm than good. 

**zuko:** fine 

//

**zuko:** hey can I go into your room and hang out for a bit? 

**sokka:** ofc you dont even have to ask man 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments they really make my day whenever I read them:)
> 
> I think im gonna go back and try to put a name on all the chapters but I'm really bad at names so maybe not

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

If you think we're going skiing and im NOT going to remake the im a giraffe vine then you are wrong

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Ohhh when I saw the giraffe onesie in your room I thought you were a furry 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ The fact that that even crossed your mind tells me I need to reevaluate a few things

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ You were barking yesterday? 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @TophBeifong:_ Appa and I were having a conversation >:(

//

[Hakoda has skiing gear on, in the frame was his face and half of Batos, who was next to him. "First family ski trip!" He angled the phone over to see the others on the ski lift behind them. 

Directly behind them were Sokka and Zuko, both waved and then Zukos phone fell out of his hand and he screamed] 

**BatoAndHakoda** _8 hours ago_

RIP Zukos phone 

//

**JinLee4ever**

idk if its just me but I've been going through all their socials and Zuko just looks so awkward like I feel that they forced him to go there with them yk? I mean he and Sokka barely knew each other for 3 months before they went on the trip together. 

_#im just worried for my baby Zuko #not to mention #i think azula is his sister?? #and she's in the hospital_

**Okuz** _(Reblogging)_

Have you ever seen Zuko ever? His entire being is just emo and awkward. I'm sure they wouldn't force him to go to a weeks long trip. As for the tags the Azula and Zuko being related is a conversation for another day. 

_#i don't like to assume anything #but they look very alike #same with him and ozai_

//

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

Why do you guys keep asking if Zuko is okay? He won't be able to read them lmao 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ You won't either tbh

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

Ow 

[the photo showed his shoulder with a large red mark on it] 

//

**Aang_Official**

[Sokka was bear hugging the tree, glaring at the others around him] 

[Aang was holding a gift in his hands, Katara placing a kiss on his cheek] 

[Hakoda on Batos back, running towards a fleeting Sokka] 

[Toph with a smile on her fact, flipping off the camera with a shirt that says 'Screw Eyes'] 

[Zuko asleep on Sokkas shoulder. Sokka had his head turned to see Zuko] 

[A video of Appa running around and playing in the snow] 

**Aang_Official:** Its sad were running on our last few days at the cabin, I hope everyone had a great time celebrating whatever holidays they do! 

_230,872 likes 32,592 comments_

//

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

Got a new phone thanks for worrying about the old one everyone 

**Mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @TheZuko:_ Your old one was 4+ years old it was probably going to give out any second 

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ It worked and thats all that matters 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TheZuko @knivesNshit:_ It had at MOST 15gb of storage

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @knivesNshit @BoomerangMan:_ I don't know what any of that means but thats crazy

//

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

I just got mooned on the walk 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ I was there too you weren't the only one traumatized 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @KataraAyek:_ I'm more worried about Appa he didn't deserve to see anyone's ass 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @KataraAyek @TophBeifong:_ You don't even know what they look like Toph 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ Your bruise is about to have a twin sister if you dont shut up Snoozles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter and I apologize for that. I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter though! I'll get it out asap


	9. Chapter 9

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_@KataraAyek @TheZuko @AangOfficial @TophBeifong_ and I will be doing a charity stream at 12PM EST all the money earned will be going to various places, hope to see you all there!

_Retweeted by @TheZuko @TophBeifong @AangOfficial @KataraAyek and 239,009 others_

  


//

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see 

  


**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @TopbBeifong:_ I'm pretty sure thats exactly what it means? 

  


**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @TheZuko:_ Toph actually has terrifyingly amazing accuracy when it comes to hurting people 

  


**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @TheZuko @BoomerangMan:_ Yeah she knows exactly where to hit you but the other day she spilled lemonade all over herself 

  


**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @TheZuko @KataraAyek:_ Well you dont need to be blind to do that I think Zuko has spilled more things on himself these past two weeks than Toph has the entire time I've known her. 

//

_**Sokka Ayek has started a twitch stream!** _

Sokka clapped his hands and had minecraft on his computer. 

**Sokka:** Today, we will be beating minecraft. The stream won't stop until we've succeeded. 

  


**Zuko:** I've only played a few times 

  


**Sokka:** Personally, I'm a god at the game. I can mine like no other human alive. 

  


**Aang:** I'm already building a house 

  


**Katara:** And its amazing, I love it 

  


**Sokka:** Oogies. Also, you may be wondering where Toph is. Now, if you have forgotten shes blind and minecraft would be pretty difficult for her to play. So instead she'll be judging every single thing we do. 

  


**Toph:** I already hate it, thanks. 

  


**Zuko:** Where are Aang and Katara? 

  


**Sokka:** They ran off to go be mountain people or something. 

  


**Katara:** The view is nice up here!

  


**Sokka:** Whatever, Zuko and I are going to live in the dark forest. See? Hes already building the house. 

  


**Aang:** Well, Katara already has iron. 

  


**Sokka:** Dont make this a competition 

  


**Katara:** Why? Cause we'll destroy you?

  


**Zuko:** No we'll beat the dragon before you guys even step foot in the nether. 

  


**Sokka:** Agreed, also Zuko? 

  


**Zuko:** Whats up? 

  


**Sokka:** Can I put my minecraft bed next to yours? 

//

**aangsbeanie**

THIS STREAM IS GIVING ME SO MUCH SERATONIN. 

Here are my favorite moments so far, I'll update it again soon but since they went on a 10 minutes break I decided now was a good time: 

1) Sokka asking Zuko if he can put his minecraft bed next to his and Zuko just stuttering for a minute. 

2) Aang spending over half of his time making a huge temple??? While Katara is out mining and killing everything 

3) all of them deciding to work together again after Zuko found obsidian and Katara found diamonds

4) Sokka making a strip club 

5) Katara hitting high notes whenever she got stressed 

6) Aang immediately getting a cat and a dog and naming them Appa and Moms

7) Zuko and Sokka recreating their favorite scenes from The White Lotus 

8) Toph trying to peer pressure everybody 

9) Aang walking into Sokka & Zukos house to see Zuko laying on the bed and Sokka crouching up and down on Zuko 

10) Aang absolutely refusing to kill anything 

11) Zuko making a castle in the nether and spending all of his time there 

12) Aang getting sad about losing Appa in the desert 

13) Katara being the only sane one while they were all lost in the desert 

14) Sokka trying to jump into cacti to 'spite the almighty' while they were lost in the desert 

15) everyone throwing a party when Appa came back 

16) after Sokka lost his diamond pickaxe he left the room and all you could hear was his faint screaming 

17) while sokka was having a breakdown Toph went to his keyboard and started spamming a bunch of things and ended up punching a shit ton of villagers so Sokka had to escape an iron golem 

18) the fact that any of their managers let this happen 

//

**Sokka:** The ender dragon is really hard to beat but I think we can do it 

  


**Zuko:** So what's your plan?

  


**Sokka:** Aang can shoot the crystals so they can't regenerate since he doesn't want to hurt the dragon. The rest of us will just beat the shit out of it 

  


**Aang:** Do I have to watch it die? 

  


**Toph:** Only if you're not a coward

  


**Katara:** No Aang you don't need to watch it die

  


They all kept running toward the direction the ender eye was leading them too, and then Sokka paused. 

  


**Sokka:** Hey, Aang? 

  


**Aang:** Yeah? 

  


**Sokka:** Why do you have an enchanted stick? 

  


**Aang:** I'd like to call it a staff 

  


**Sokka:** Can I see it? 

  


The stick dropped and Sokka picked it up, his cursor moved over to it and he wheezed. 

  


**Sokka:** Why does it have better enchantments than my trident? 

  


**Aang:** Its okay to be jealous 

  


**Zuko:** Sokka just sucks at enchanting things 

  


**Sokka:** I do not!

  


**Katara:** I remember when we were younger you would put silk touch on your swords because you thought it'd make things soft. 

  


**Toph:** Even I know not to do that! 

//

**aangsbeanie**

more of my favorite moments from the stream now that its over: 

19) Sokka naming his trident 'Boomerang' because it came back to him 

20) Everyone just calling Zuko Fire Lord after he took over the nether 

21) Aang going out to mine and then getting distracted by flowers before he even sees a cave 

22) Zuko naming Sokka an 'ambassador' 

23) Toph interrupting everyone until they make a wrestling ring 

24) Aang trying to make a bouquet of flowers for Katara 

25) Katara building a pirate ship and let everyone but Sokka on 

26) Everyone throwing a funeral for Sokkas pig he named 'Hammah Baker'

27) Zuko crying at the funeral 

28) Katara singing 'in the arms of the angel' at the funeral

29) Aang giving everyone a cake 

30) Sokka dying right before they destroyed the ender dragon and nearly all the enchantment points were gone before he got back 

31) Toph making them put villagers against each other in the wresting ring 

32) Sokka taking Zuko on a minecraft date to his strip club only for him to see a bunch of chickens strapped to poles. 

33) Aang somehow being a parkour god 

34) Sokka using ferns and end rods to make a weed room 

35) Zuko spending 40 minutes trying to make a throne in his nether castle 

36) Sokka separating Katara and Aangs beds whenever he gets the chance 

37) Toph reminding everyone that they are at the bottom of the food chain 

38) Zuko burning everything down in the name of the nether 

39) Zuko apologizing and trying to make amends with everyone not even 30 minutes later 

40) Zukos uncle calls and he and Toph have a conversation for a good hour. 

41) Hakoda and Bato walking in with a huge cookie cake after they beat the game. 

//

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

Thank you to everyone who came and donated! I appreciate you all so much and hopefully we can do this again! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different from the others but I saw a charity stream the other day and it gave me the idea hope you all enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few more days 😅

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_#TheWhiteLotus_ 2nd half of season 5 is premiering today at 7/8 central! Ill see you all there 

//

**okuZ**

Just remembering my favorite part about last weeks live stream :) 

[A video of Sokkas minecraft character jumping towards Zuko and then dancing in front of him. "Wanna go on a minecraft date with me?" He dramatically screamed and Zuko busted out laughing. 

Zuko turned his face away from the face camera for a few seconds before bringing it back up and whispering out a "Yes."] 

**hotdogwater** _(reblogging)_

I watch this video every morning, its a part of my new religion. 

_#can they please just get together #i can sense the tension_

//

**Katara_Ayek**

[A photo of everyone at the cabin, in their matching sweaters smiling at the camera] 

[Zuko, Sokka, and Toph in the kitchen with flour all over them] 

[Hakoda and Bato doing the 'Lady and the Tramp' with a candy cane] 

[Katara and Aang next to each other in the snow doing snow angels, Appa laying on top of a laughing Aang] 

[Momo with his mouth open and claws out, about to attack the camera] 

**Katara_Ayek:** Had a great time at the cabin, it was too short though, hopefully we can do it again soon! 

_300k likes 108,941 comments_

**Toph.Beifong:** I dont know why they trusted the three of us to make cookies out of everyone in the house, Appa had a better chance at succeeding

//

**aangsbeanie**

NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS???? 

[It paned into a popular talk show 'Late Night Show With Keui' 

**Keui:** Welcome everybody! Today joining us will be Sokka Ayek and Zuko Hijiri from The White Lotus! 

He gestured to the two men sitting in the couch next to him, the audience clapped and the two waved at them. 

**Keui:** Now, Sokka you're new to this show. In the past all you did were action movies and a few show cameos, so why go and commit to a drama series? 

**Sokka:** Well, first of all, I absolutely love The White Lotus, favorite show ever. There's also some action scenes in it, though yknow? That's what makes it so good! We're this elite group of people who fight for the greater good. 

**Zuko:** Not to mention Sokka is actually really good at being dramatic, I was pretty surprised. 

Sokka gave him a confused look, and the audience laughed. 

**Keui:** Did you not expect him to be good? 

**Zuko:** No, no, I knew he was good, I've seen most of his movies. I've just never seen someone cry on command as well as him before. Or do improv so naturally. 

**Sokka:** You're making me blush, cmon now. 

**Keui:** So what exactly is happening this half of the season? Everyones itching to know about it 

**Zuko:** Well, Chase comes in to replace Mai and Ty Lee' characters, Aika and Jasmine, and a lot of the other people don't really like that. 

**Sokka:** And he has a dark past 

Zuko waved his finger in Sokka direction.

 **Zuko:** and he has a dark past. 

**Keui:** Well, I'm assuming you can't really talk about anything else. So I have two more questions before you go. These ones have lot of people on Twitter asking. 

The two men nodded their heads. 

**Keui:** Will Chase and Lee get together? 

**Sokka and Zuko:** Thats classified 

The audience started laughing, as well as Keui. 

**Keui:** I feel like you guys were prepared for that one! Now on to the last one. After that live stream, have you two gone on any other dates? 

**Sokka:** I took him to Olive Garden but he was crying so I dont think it really counts. 

Keui looked at the camera, then at the two men next to him who were laughing, then back at the camera, and then back at the two. 

**Keui:** I'm gonna have to ask you to elaborate on that one 

**Zuko:** I wasn't crying, I was really sad because my spaghetti dropped on the floor, and it took me so long to make it. 

Everyone started laughing again and Zuko just thinned his lips and nodded. 

**Sokka:** Yeah so I had to man up, take one for the team, and get this man some spaghetti. 

**Zuko:** You had seconds before anyone else even took a bite! You're the reason it was gone. 

**Sokka:** I'm in a constant state of denial] 

_#god I love them #now kith_

//

**katarashairloopies**

The day I found out the world isn't fair is when Katara wrote and sang Paper Rings and Aang still hasn't proposed yet 

_#aanggyatso #kataraayek #just get married #please #for me_

**aangsbeanie** _(reblogging)_

Don't even get me started on her cover of Say You Won't Let Go like please just do it you two. 

_#have children #or else you'll face my wrath_

//

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_@BoomerangMan_ kept asking me to rate his drawings on the flight back home. 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ Stop 

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @BoomerangMan:_ We watched Shrek three times 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @TheZuko:_ And you laughed at the same jokes 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @BoomerangMan @TheZuko:_ Once when we were younger Sokka threw a fit in the store because dad wouldn't get him the Shrek DVD

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @TheZuko @KataraAyek:_ It is NOT bully Sokka hour 

**YesItsToph @TophBeifong**

_Replying to✔ @BoomerangMan @TheZuko @KataraAyek:_ Time is an illusion, Sokka stories now, sleep later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being a bit shorter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try out a snqpchat story format for this one so uhhhh wish me luck

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

I've made the 'Top 100 Well Known Actors' list so now that im officially famous I will be naming my future child something obscure, vote below. 

_Oreos barcode. 76%_

_Lampshade. 24%_

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ You should let them name themselves 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ I would agree but I dont know if I can call my child *crying* 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Just say you're a Trump supporter and go 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ Dont ever call me that again or its on sight that is the worst insult I have ever gotten 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

I would TOTALLY support him (sarcasm) but I just so happen to be a bi poc so it's like :// 

//

**AangGyasto ☆** _3 hours ago_

[He zoomed in on Katara in the kitchen, she was cooking something in a large pot, 'thank u, next' was blaring. The video had a caption that said 'should I be worried?'] 

___

**AangGyatso ☆** _1 hour ago_

[a reply from the last video was up on the screen that said 'yes, thats arianas girl now'  Aang pouted at the screen, before flipping it to show Katara brushing her wet hair in the mirror, humming to 'God is a Woman'] 

//

**okuZ @zukobackwards**

Just watched the White Lotus episode and what the FUCK was that cliffhanger 

**okka @dontforgettheS**

_Replying to @zukobackwards:_ i did NOT wait 2 months after one cliffhanger for them to give me another one right after 

**okuZ @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @dontforgettheS:_ Its a crime, im rioting the studio 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @zukobackwards @dontforgettheS:_ Me too, someone took the other half of my jelly donut 

**okka @dontforgettheS**

_Replying to @zukobackwards @BoomerangMan:_ omg hi sokka 

//

 **Mai:** zuko 

**Zuko:** what's up? Any news? 

**Mai:** they said she was moved to a mental hospital

**Zuko:** which one? Ill go over

**Mai:** they won't say ozai made them keep quiet about it 

**Mai:** Ty Lee and I have gone to 3 of them and none of the workers will tell us 

**Mai:** zuko? 

//

**SokkaAyek ☆** _30 minutes ago_

[A video of him in the store, then he moved the camera up to reveal Zuko dropping oreo packs in the shopping cart filled with pop, chips, candy, popcorn, and other things. It had a caption that read 'when bestie randomly shows up and you have no food.'] 

___

**SokkaAyek ☆** _10 minutes ago_

[a reply from last video was on the screen, made by Aang 'I thought I was your bestie :('  All Sokka showed was a photo of Zukos surprised face, and a caption that read 'I heard the seggs song.'] 

//

**Tivo @TivoSmith**

Is it just me or has Zuko been acting weird recently? 

**Jen @JennyJohnson**

_Replying to @TivoSmith:_ I agree hes been surrounding himself with more people and hes been looking kinda sad 

**Tivo @TivoSmith**

_Replying to @JennyJohnson:_ Exactly i haven't seen a lot of people talk about Kataras livestream where he just shows up all distressed and then it ended, and now he just randomly shows up at Sokka house? Its weird 

**okuZ @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @TivoSmith @JennyJohnson:_ It also happens to be his (say it with me now) private life. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for all the kudos and comments! They always make my day :))

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

Everybody is so fake nowadays

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ You wanted to punch Sokka 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl:_ Its MY turn to pick for game night and MY choice was to wrestle 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl:_ Oh so Sokka is just scared 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl @TheZuko:_ Toph is scary 

//

**Kyoshi_Suki (LIVE) 103.7k watching**

[ It was Aang and Kataras living room, to the side was Sokka and Zuko sitting on the couch, in the center Toph was standing on many blankets on the floor. Aang and Kataras voices could be heard in the background. 

"Since Sokka is a pussy-" 

"Language!" Katara scolded off screen and Toph stuck hed tongue out. "Suki will you fight me?" The camera quickly shifted and was put into Aangs hands. Suki came on screen and went across from Toph. 

"I would never pass an opportunity." They both bent their knees a bit and extended their arms. "Zukos first impression of me is gonna be me beating your ass." Toph grinned and shrugged, Zuko laughed. 

Suki made the first move, grabbing Toph by the waist and trying to lift her up. Toph reacted quickly and twisted her body in an attempt to get Suki to let go, which worked. 

She backpeddled a bit, and Sokka was obviously entertained, a large smile in his face. Toph then went for Suki's ankles, grabbing them and pulling them quickly off the ground. Suki was quick to extend her arms, catching herself before she hit the ground. 

Then, she wrapped her legs around Tophs head and flipped the two of them over. The others gasping at the recent events. 

"O-kay! To close to the fire place." Suki turned her head to see the fireplace, and then Toph took the moment to flip them over away from the fireplace. Suki arched her back and gasped. 

"Ow! Ow! Wait a second!" Toph stood up and put her hands in the air. Zuko leaned forward, confused. Suki put her hand under the blanket and grabbed the dog bone she landed on. 

" _How_ did you guys miss that?" She shifted to the side and started laughing. Toph reached out and felt the bone and snorted.] 

//

**aangsbeanie**

I have a few things to say about this stream

1\. Since when have they had game night? 

2\. Imagine meeting someone for the first time and they just fight an angry blind girl, thats how Zuko feels

3\. They didn't resume the fight and it made me sad :(

**okuZ** _(reblogging)_

I remember around a year ago Sokka posted a video of them all screaming while playing under but thats it? 

Also may I add: 

I've thought about it for a long time, and I have no idea which of them would win?? I mean Toph used to be a WWE star and Suki is one of the best in MMA atm so I feel like it'd definitely be pretty close. 

**Tophistheloml** _(reblogging)_

It is pretty difficult tbf. But I think Toph (not trying to be biased) but her fights are some of the most popular ever. She's been the champion multiple times _and she's blind_. She quit WWE because it was too easy and fake for her. 

**Thisisausername** _(reblogging)_

Imo itd be suki but a pretty close fight. She's in MMA and overall more well rounded in fighting. Shes also a bit taller and has longer limbs, which means she can reach farther. 

//

 **okka** **@dontforgettheS**

Head empty just Sokka and Zuko during sukis stream

[A clip of Sokka and Zuko on the stream, Sokka nudged Zuko and whispered something in his ear, Zuko laughed and turned to Sokka, bending over a bit as he laughed] 

[A photo of Sokka putting his forehead against Zukos shoulder, a tear coming down his face as he laughs] 

|

**okka @dontforgettheS**

I hope they get married and live a very nice life. 

//

**katarashairloopies**

In case you missed that long interview with Katara here are my favorite parts; 

  * Sokka actually wrote the outline for 'Talking to the Moon' ????
  * She almost pursued acting, but Sokka did before her and she didn't want it to seem like she followed in his footsteps. 
  * Aang plays all the instruments for her songs 
  * Aangs a CEO??????
  * She actually writes a majority of her music 
  * She was the best on her swim team (and got a scholarship for it!)
  * For christmas Hakoda gave Katara her old songwriting book she lost when she was younger (new album?? Id love to hear her songs back then) 



//

 **Mai:** zuko? 

**Mai:** zuko seriously you need to answer me

_missed call from Mai_

**Mai:** zuko I promise you I'll knock down your door and drag you out here 

**Mai:** or sokkas door wherever you are 

_missed call from Mai_

**Mai:** zuko pick up your fucking phone 

//

**Zuko:** I need you to tell me where Azula is. You can make me stay away from you but shes my sister and I have every right to see her 

_read at 7 P.M._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story but stream Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo for clear skin

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

This has to be the best part of my stay oh my god

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

Elaborate? 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Of course. Let me set the scene. 

|

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

The entire day its quiet. Aang has online meetings and Katara is in her recording room. I'm watching movies and stuff in the living room. 

|

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

Its around 5 and Katara comes out to start on dinner and Aang let's the dog back in and he just starts screaming. Like one of those horror movie screams. 

|

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

Katara and I go to check it out and Appa had a dead rabbit in his mouth and Aang is crying. Katara is yelling at Appa to let go of the rabbit and he just sprints to the other side of the yard. 

|

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

So Katara and I are chasing after Appa and Aang is in the house having this whole meltdown about the rabbit. And when we finally get Appa to drop it and we get rid of the thing the food is burnt because Aang was to busy having a crisis. 

|

**Suki✔ @KyoshiGirl**

Aang still won't give Appa eye contact. He gave him a bath and washed his teeth twice. 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl @BoomerangMan:_ That is amazing 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong:_ It is not amazing its sad :( 

//

**KataraAyek☆** _1 hour ago_

[Sokka was sitting on the couch, leaning forward and playing Call of Duty, you could hear him hitting buttons and Suki in the background making fun of him. The caption read 'someone tell him that just because his wifi went out doesn't mean he can come here'] 

//

**Mai:** I'm omw zuko

**Mai:** text me back and I'll stay 

**Mai:** last chance 

_missed call from Mai_

**Mai:** keep your door unlocked itll make everything easier. 

//

**SokkaAyek ☆** _30 minutes ago_

[It showed the underside of his face, he looked down at the camera. 'Family is a joke' he flipped the camera over to Katara on her phone standing, she turned over to him and flipped him off. 'Fine! Im taking my xbox and I'm leaving.'  she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her phone. He flipped the camera back, with his mouth agape. All the caption had was ' :( ' ] 

//

**Kyoshi_Suki**

[Suki had on boxing gloves, and had posed so it looked like she was punching a poorly edited Sokka in the gut.] 

[Sokka laying on the floor, his tongue out and X's drawn on his eyes] 

**Kyoshi_Suki:** RIP Sokka, may he never WAP dance again 

_203.5k likes 133,007 comments_

**Ayek_Sokka:** You literally taught me how to do the dance 

**Kyoshi_Suki:** And? You're literally dead. I killed. you. 

**TophBeifong:** Finally 

//

 **AangGyatso☆** _15 minutes ago_

[Aang was in the passenger seat of a car, he flipped the camera to show Sokka driving, and then to the backseat where Katara, Suki, and Toph were. 'To the Grammys we go!' ] 

//

**TyLeeFlips (LIVE) 203.7k watching**

[ Ty Lee stared at the camera, chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment. She stepped back and smiled. "Usually when I do tricks, Mai is here to watch but she had to do something so..." she dragged off and then turned around and ran out of the cameras view. She was soon back in, but now ontop of a rather tall and skinny beam in the background. 

She goes into a handstand and starts walking to the end of the beam. Once she got there, Ty Lee bent her arms a bit and did a flip to the ground, waving to the camera when she landed, and walking back up to her phone. 

"That one was pretty simple compared to my other ones but the other equipment is-" 

She was cut off by a door being slammed open, and she looked over toward the noise. "Ty! Come here!" She smiled and looked back at the camera. "Mai is here! Wait right here I'll make her say hi to everyone!"

She ran off and it was followed by silence, until there was a high pitched gasp. "Is that-" 

"Yes! I found him like this! Get the first aid." 

Footsteps approached the camera again, and Ty Lee was shown, looking nervous and shocked. She stared at the phone for a moment before reaching her arm out.] 

**(LIVE ENDED)**


	14. Chapter 14

[The video was shaky, only blurred colors as Sokka ran down the hall. "Everyones always faster in a hotel." He yelled, and flipped the camera over, showing his face. He angled it to show behind him, to see Aang jogging right behind him. Sokka screamed] 

**SokkaAyek** _2 hours ago_

Im not as fast as I thought :( 

//

**okka @dontforgettheS**

Running down a hotel hallway and screaming being Sokkas first tiktok video is really the definition of who he is as a person 

**TheSokka @SokkaFanpage**

_Replying to @dontforgettheS:_ Screaming when he's about to lose is even more of one. 

|

 **TheSokka** **@SokkaFanpage**

Also, Sokkas calling is on tiktok. I want to see him do all the dances. No exceptions. 

//

**okuZ**

I usually don't like prying into celebrities private lives and such but Ty Lee's stream? I've seen a few people talk about the end of it but its got me worried for Zuko. Hes usually the more private one but hes still pretty active on socials (especially after he and Sokka became friends) and he hasn't posted in a while? 

Also they sounded really concerned and I dont really know who else it could be? I'm not saying we should bug them about it I'm just worrying about my baby Zuko. 

_#zuko #tylee #mai #feel a bit bad posting this #cause private lives are important #i feel like a hypocrite now #might delete later_

**aangsbeanie** _(reblogging)_

It worried me too but I didnt want to really talk on it. I've never seen Ty Lee so distraught (aside from when she was acting) its got me a bit worried. 

//

[Sokkas face was rather close to the camera, he smiled at it. "I heard that dressing up in a maid outfit is a trend now so if this gets one million likes ill do it." 

"He'll do it anyways!" Toph yelled from off screen and Sokka just scoffed] 

**SokkaAyek** _1 hour ago_

Toph lied get this to one million likes pls and thank you 

//

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

I was at the gas station and asked what kind of chocolate they had and the cashier just kept naming colors? Which wouldn't be a big deal but I had my cane and everything there's no way he thought I could see. 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ Milk isn't a color 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @AangOfficial:_ I think we should just call chocolate on how good they are. 

|

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

Example: 

Milk chocolate=amazing best kind 

White chocolate=gotta be in a certain mood 

Dark chocolate=get out of my face 

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan:_ If a cashier replied with those I would actually beat the shit out of them. No hesitation whatsoever. 

//

**TyLee:** sokka are you far from us? 

**TyLee:** Its really important 

//

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

So Sokka and I went to this one store to get him a maid outfit and we kept getting lost so we went to find a worker and it was this really old guy. 

|

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

The problem was we couldn't find any maid outfits in his size so he asked the worker if there were any large ones and the guy was like 'she doesn't need a large' and looked at me 

|

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

Sokka just said 'oh I know its for me, I have very broad shoulders' and the man's face just DROPPED and he had to get another worker because he was so grossed out by it

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ I thought he switched workers cause my butt was too big for him to handle 

**Suki✔ @KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @KataraAyek @BoomerangMan:_ Sucks for that guy, Sokka absolutely rocks this maid outfit. 

[The photo attached showed Sokka with his hands under his face, and one leg bent back, posing like some anime girl] 

//

**Mai:** Sokka 

_missed call from Mai_

**Sokka:** I cant call Im in a theater 

**Mai:** Its about Zuko 

**Sokka:** what happened? 

**Mai:** not sure he wasn't answering me so I went to his house and he was all bruised and bloody 

**Mai:** nothing hospital worthy 

**Sokka:** who did it???? Holy shit 

**Mai:** he won't say but he keeps asking for you 

**Sokka:** ill leave asap 

**Sokka:** I'll ask katara to call of her dog sitter so we can stay and her and Aangs house its more secluded than our apartments 

**Sokka:** and they've got some good security 


	15. Chapter 15

Sokkas mind raced as be stared at the long road ahead of him. He had left in the middle of the movie, whispering a few things to Katara before he ran out and got a car. His hands were gripping on the wheel, his knuckles turning pale. 

What happened to Zuko? Who did it? Is he okay? Sokka eyed the GPS, forty more minutes until he can see Zuko. Until he can get those answers he desperately needs. 

//

**KataraAyek (LIVE) 256.98k watching**

[ Katara was sitting down, the phone was propped up showing her and the hotel room behind her. Toph was laying on the bed behind her, and Aang was sitting next to Katara. Suki sitting on the bed next to Toph. 

"The Grammys are tomorrow so I'm just trying to calm my nerves." She said, giving a small shrug and laugh. "Don't worry sugar queen! You won't have to prepare a speech cause you'll lose." Aang whipped his head over to her and Katara started laughing. 

"Thanks Toph." She said when her laughing fit stopped. Katara stretched her arm out and started to scroll through the comments. Suki stood and moved to the other side of Katara, blocking Toph out of the view. 

"Sokka isn't here for those who are asking." Suki said with a frown on her face as she glanced at the comments. Katara just gave a small nod. Aang leaned in closer to read more of the comments and frowned.

"He's not hurt, our dog sitter had to call off last minute. He had to go back home anyways so he just decided to stay." Suki gave Aang a quick glance before smiling. 

"Speaking of Sokka, he said I should do more of those question things, apparently people like that." 

Aangs face lit up and he nodded quickly. "Those are so fun!" ] 

//

**Noah @TheMainMan**

I feel like there's another reason Sokka isn't there 

**TheSokka @SokkaFanpage**

_Replying to @TheMainMan:_ Same he totally died 

**Noah @TheMainMan**

_Replying to @SokkaFanpage:_ Not where I was getting at 

**TheSokka @SokkaFanpage**

_Replying to @TheMainMan:_ I agree! He committed vehicular manslaughter!

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanPage:_ Toph is blind and Suki hooks up with Katara on the down low so I stayed with the dogs instead of them 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanpage @BoomerangMan:_ Well its not on the down low anymore. 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanpage @BoomerangMan @KyoshiGirl:_ Two tweets from you two makes over twenty new drama articles within the hours 

**Suki✔ @KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanpage @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ So now you're ashamed of our relationship? Am I just a booty call to you? 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanpage @BoomerangMan @KyoshiGirl:_ Do you want pizza with pepperoni or sausage? 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @SokkaFanpage @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ Both please 

**TheSokka @SokkaFanpage**

_Replying to @TheMainMan @BoomerangMan @KyoshiGirl @KataraAyek:_ I'm actually crying i can't believe I'm a part of this conversation 

// 

Sokka looked over to Zuko, who was sitting at the counter, pushing his noodles around on his plate. "He just needs to be alone." Mai reminded him, her eyes not being taken off the TV. 

"I know, I just..." he sighed, she knew what he was trying to say. "Who did this?" Mai shrugged, and pulled one leg up to her chest. "Thats a conversation you two need to have." He looked back over, Zuko was now staring down at his phone, one hand was on his rib, which had been bruised. Sokka cringed. 

"I'm going to his apartment tomorrow, he'll probably want some of his things." Mai paused the movie and turned her head to him. She stared at him for a moment, and he could feel his heart stop. "Okay." She turned back and unpaused. 

He could tell that Mai knew he wasn't only going to get Zuko his belongings, he wanted to investigate. There's no way someone did what they did and didn't leave a trace. 

//

**KyoshiSuki ☆** _4 hours ago_

[ a video of the four of them in a hotel pool. Katara on Aangs shoulders and Toph on Suki's, Katara and Toph had their hands together and were trying to push the other off. Toph got a good push and Katara flew backwards into the water. 'A nice old lady recorded this for us at 1 AM'  ] 

____

**AangGyatso ☆** _3 hours ago_

[ they were in the candy aisle of the store, the camera pointed to the shelves. "I think we should get the gummy bears." Toph said, holding up a large bag of sour patch kids. "Those aren't gummy bears." She shrugged "I still think we should." 

"What about those sugar cookies!" Suki gasped and Katara lightly smacked her on the shoulder "I love those! We should get all the different ones!" The camera shook lightly with Aangs laughter. 

"Okay but can we get this bag?" Suki and Katara were already running down the aisle and to the cookies. "I want cookie dough." Aang said and Toph just nodded. ] 

_____

**KyoshiSuki ☆** _1 hour ago_

[ there were four empty cookie boxes in view, the only things left in them were the sprinkles and a bit of frosting. The camera panned up to show Katara smiling and eating a pink frosted one. "Those things taste so bland." Toph said and the other three collectively gasped. ] 

//

The elevator dinged and Sokka stepped out, running a hand through his hair. Right when he woke up he asked what Zuko wanted and he left. He needed answers. He needed to know, without making it hard for Zuko. 

He pulled his phone out as he walked down the hall, looking at the small list of things Zuko asked for. Sighing as his eyes skimmed the list over and over again. 

When Sokka looked back up, he saw a man across from him, standing in front of Zukos door. His eyes were wide. He was all too familiar. 

//

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

If Aang lied to me about my outfit being green I want everyone to be honest 

|

**YesItsToph ✔@TophBeifong**

If I find out anyone lied I WILL be coming for blood 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ I would never lie its rude 

//

**Katarashairloopies**

Everyones outfits at the Grammys so far?? Amazing wonderful. 

[ Katara and Aang next to each other, his arm around her waist. She was wearing a dark blue dress that faded to a lighter blue very slowly as it got to the bottom. It had a V-neck and a slit at her leg. She had on her iconic necklace, as well as an orange bracelet and orange earrings. 

Aang was wearing an orange suit, the buttons undone with a blue dress shirt underneath that was the same color as most of Kataras dress. ] 

[ Suki wore a green dress, with black jewelry, like Kataras her dress had a slit for her leg. It was flowy at the bottom ] 

[ Toph had on sunglasses and was wearing her hair down, which was rather rare to see. She had on a green suit. One of her hands on the tie and the other in her pocket as she smiled at the camera. ] 

//

**Interviewer:** Oh! Katara! 

Katara turned and smiled, walking up to the man and he handed her an extra mic. 

**Interviewer:** So how's your experience so far? This is your first Grammys 

**Katara:** Yeah...I'm still trying to process it you know? It all feels surreal. 

**Interviewer:** Well I'm sure this won't be your last appearance here. So tell me, do you think you'll come home with an award?" 

Kataras lips thinned for a moment and shrugged. 

**Katara:** I won't be sad if I don't. Im happy enough to just be nominated. 

**Aang:** She'll win 

He had just came into the cameras view, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling at the camera. 

**Interviewer:** Well what a surprise! You think so? 

**Aang:** I know so, she'll come home a winner.

//

Aang smiled as the lights on the large stage dimmed. Katara was about to preform. Suki nudged him gently and he turned his head back and forth quickly, trying to stare up at the stage. 

"Its Sokka." She whispered, handing him her phone. His brows furrowed and he looked down, trying to read the texts quickly, he could hear the music start to play. 

Though, he found himself rereading the last text multiple times, trying to comprehend it. "Theres no way." He muttered to himself. 

_"Well you almost had me fooled."_ He looked up at the stage and handed Suki her phone back at the sound of Kataras voice. "When she gets back we need to tell her about this." He nodded 

_"Told me that I was nothing without you."_ Suki was whispering a few things to Toph, probably filling her in. "Maybe we should wait until after." Suki grimaced "What? Why?" 

_"Oh, but after everything you've done. I can thank you for how strong I have become."_ Aang licked his lips and looked back at the stage. "Theres no reason to freak her out like that. Especially if she can't just leave." 

"She can totally leave." Toph said, shrugging and Aang shook his head, his eyes still set on Katara. "Itll cause too much drama if she just left." 

"I think the last thing on her mind will be drama." Aang ran a hand through his black hair and leaned back, trying to ignore Suki and Toph. Smiling and waving to Katara. 

//

"What are you doing here?" He said through his teeth. The man looked around the hall to see if anyone was watching. Sokka tensed up and took a few steps forward. 

"I can ask you the same thing, Jet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying-Kesha 
> 
> Also this ones a bit longer and I was planning on adding a bit more to it but I wanted to get this out asap


	16. Chapter 16

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

Aangs face when Katara hit that high note cause same 

[ Aang with his eyes wide and mouth agape. ] 

**okka @dontforgettheS**

_Replying to @PegMeKatara:_ My favorite was Topps reaction at the end of the performance 

[ The video panned to the crowd, all standing up and clapping. Then to Toph who had a smile and was booing ] 

//

"How do you know Zuko?" Jet pulled his hood down and glared at Sokka. "Whys it a big deal to you? Just let me get my stuff and go." He grabbed the door knob, forcing it open. 

Sokka grabbed his wrist before he could step into the room. "Wheres your little band?" Jet scoffed and pulled his wrist out of Sokkas grip. "I'm not with them anymore. You've got nothing to worry about." He licked his lips and followed Jet into the apartment. 

"I never had a problem with _them_." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Wheres Zuko anyways?" Jet walked around the living room, peering over everything. 

"Whys it a big deal to you?" Jet shot him a glance, but ultimately ignored him. He lifted the blanket on the couch, throwing it off and stuffing his hand in between the couch. 

"I forgot my wallet." He could feel Sokkas glare on him, not that he cared or anything. "You left it here last night?" Jet smiled and pulled his wallet out, putting it in his back jean pocket. 

"I dont know what your trying to say, but I've changed." 

"You should be in stand up comedy." Jet walked towards the door and shrugged "Ill try it out." Sokka reached and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. 

"If it was you-the one that did that to him. Ill beat you worse than I did last time." Jet put his hands up, that sick grin on his face and toothpick in between his teeth. 

"I'm an innocent man, always have been always will be." He turned on his heel, and walked out the door before Sokka could even think of a suitable reply. 

//

Katara was sitting on the edge of her seat, one of her hands gripping onto Aangs tightly. They were currently reading off the nominees for Record of The Year, which she was nominated for. 

"Katara?" The only acknowledgment Suki got was a quiet hum, which was nearly impossible to hear with all the other noises surrounding them. Aang shot Suki a look and shook his head, Katara didn't need more stress added onto tonight. She needed to get the award show over with, and hang out at the after party. What she needed was an enjoyable night-and the Jet news wouldn't give her that. 

"And the winner of Record of The Year goes to..." Katara leaned forward a bit more, any more anticipation she would fall off her seat. The large area was silent, the only noise was the opening of the envelope. 

"Katara Ayek!" She shot up from her seat, launching into Aangs arms and giving him a tight hug. It didn't last long though, she soon moved over to hug Suki and give Toph a high five. 

"Just let her enjoy tonight?" Aang bent over and whispered, Suki glanced at him, and then up to Katara on stage. She turned her phone off and put it back into her purse. 

//

**Katarashairloopies**

YESSSSSSSSSSSS 

_#katara #grammys #grammyawards #grammys2020 #omg im so proud #i love her so much #she deserves the world_

**FanofFans** _(reblogging)_

I agree, but can we talk about Aang and Suki? They were whispering to each other during Kataras performance, and then they did it again when she went up for the award 

_#im just saying #its sketchy #i don't like to assume_

**Katarashairloopies** _(reblogging)_

just because I have more followers than you doesn't mean you can use my post to be negative. They wouldn't do that to Katara theyre both so close to her 

_#get out of here_

//

[Bato and Hakoda were standing at the end of a dining room table. Behind them was a banner that read 'Happy Grammys Win!' And they held up a blue cake with waves on it. 

"Does TikTok do pictures?" Bato asked, turning his head to Hakoda. "I guess we're about to find out] 

**BatoandHakoda**

TikTok does not do photos 

//

Sokka tossed the bag of Zukos things into his car and climbed in. He leaned his head against the car seat and sighed heavily. He had his suspicions with Jet, and usually against that guy he was right. 

Jet wronged Katara, many, many times. So Sokka would definitely not put what happened to Zuko past him. Especially knowing that he was at his apartment, and probably recently because who forgets their wallet somewhere for so long? 

Sokka reached for his phone and called Ty Lee. She might be more open to giving him answers, more open in general. 

_"Hey Sokka! You find everything okay?"_ She asked in that bubbly voice of hers. It was odd to see her go from a serious role on the show to such an outgoing person in real life. 

"Yeah, I've just got a quick question." 

_"Whats up? If Zuko had something icky there I dont want to hear about it."_

"No, nothing like that. How does Zuko know Jet?" 

_"Oh."_

"Oh?" 

_"Oh."_ She repeated, and Sokka ran a hand through his hair, waiting for her to speak again. 

_"They had a thing. Why?"_

"I saw him at the apartment." 

_"Oh."_ Sokka gave a over dramatic frustrated sigh at the silence that happened once more. What were they hiding? 

_"Your sure it was Jet?"_

"It couldn't have been anyone else." He was once again met with silence. Probably put on mute while Ty Lee talked to Mai or Zuko. 

_"How do you know him?"_ That was Mai. 

"He dated Katara back in high-school for like a year and a half." 

_"Zuko and Jet met in college. They dated for a few months but were on and off after."_ Sokka nodded-as if they would see it from the other side of the phone. 

"Look I-I know Jet can be violent. He's been like that with Katara before. Has he ever..." 

_"Zuko stays quiet about that stuff."_

"Do you think he was the one?" 

_"I've had suspicions on a few people and Jet was one of them."_ That was classic Mai, vague answers that only lead to more useless questions. He wasn't going to get anywhere. 

"Can you let Zuko know I'm on my way." 

//

"Just tell her now." Toph groaned out, and Suki sighed heavily. "She's having a good time, I dont want to ruin it for her." Katara was out conversing with other people, many of them congratulating her for the win. She only won Record of The Year, which she was ecstatic about anyways. 

"So what? Youre gonna tell her right after the party? Tomorrow morning when she's all happy that she won a Grammy? There's never going to be a right time. There's just now or to late." Suki nodded promptly, giving Toph a gentle pat on the shoulder and heading over to Aang and Katara. 

"Hey Suki! How are you and Toph?" Aang smiled, his arm tight around Kataras waist. "Good, I just wanted to talk to Katara." His face dropped, and he turned to look at Kataras confused expression. 

"Okay." He quietly agreed, putting his hand in his pocket and looking down at the ground. Aang knee relationships relied on communication, on trust. He did feel bad throughout the night for refusing to let Katara know, even it if was for a decently good reason. Though, the longer this was going to go on the more difficult it would've been. 

"Whats up?" Her smile was back, and at the moment it was infectious. Suki felt like someone was about to stab her heart, the fact that she had to put down Kataras mood. "Jets in town, Sokka thinks he's got something to do with Zuko." 

Katara gave a slow nod, her hand tightening around the small purse she was holding. "Is Zuko okay?" She swallowed thickly at the thought of it. None of them had gotten good details on Zukos state, just that they knew he was hurt. 

"Didn't say." She turned to Aang, who had his head down at the ground, his arm was loose around her waist. "We should head back soon. Get our stuff from the hotel and go back home." 

"You don't want to stay tonight?" She shook her head, and got out of Aangs grip. "I'll let Toph know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more behind the scenes action. I hope you guys enjoyed! The usual format will be coming back next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: this takes place about 2 days after the last chapter ;) 
> 
> Dear John~Taylor Swift

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

I KNOW Katara did not just release a song with no warning at all 

|

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

AND WHO IS JET??? 

//

**TyLeeFlips**

[ A photo of Ty Lee on Mai's back, a large yard behind them with Appa in the background running ]

 **TyLeeFlips:** :) 

_177k likes 36,007 comments_

**ThisIzAUsername:** Is that Aang and Kataras house?? 

//

[ A girl with bright blonde hair zoomed in on her face quickly. "I know who Jet is." The frame then transitioned to show her standing in front of a mirror. 

"If you dont know who im talking about, its the 'Jet' Katara is referring to in her newest song 'Dear Jet'" it transitioned back to the front camera, as she walked through her house. 

"My sister was a senior and went to the same school Katara did, Katara was a sophomore at this time." She reached up and grabbed a book, flipping the camera over to the large year book laying on the table. 

She started flipping through and pointed to Katara "There she is-and there's Aang." Her finger slid between the two. She started flipping through it again. 

"Theres Jet, he was a senior there too. Look familiar? Thats because he is." The camera transitioned again, and was brought to show a computer screen, with Jet on it. "Hes the lead singer of that band the Freedom Fighters." ] 

**YaGirlBella**

Just for those who are wondering #fyp #katara #aang

//

**FanofFans**

Okay now this is getting weird. Mai and Ty Lee are now allegedly at Aang and Kataras? (You can see Appa in the background of Ty Lees latest post) and last night on Sokkas snapchat we saw Zuko and Mai running around in some grass. Does this mean all four of them are there? Not to mention that Suki doesn't leave for her next fight until next week so she's there too. Whats going on?? 

**JinLee4ever** _(reblogging)_

Im just as clueless. Zuko hasn't posted ANYTHING on any of his socials for a few days. The only reason no one thinks he's dead is cause of Sokkas sc post yesterday. 

//

**Katara and Jet?**

**New theories speculate these two might have had an old flame**

In user _YaGirlBella_ 's latest TikTok she talk about Katara Ayeks newest song (which may or may not be an opening to a new album) and who Jet is. 

She reveals Jet is the lead singer Jet Zhang of the band Freedom Fighters. Allegedly the two used to date in high-school, which would match up with the lyrics used in 'Dear Jet' 

Now, the Freedom Fighters most popular song 'When I Was Your Man' may also be about Katara. In another video, Bella speaks about how Jet did get quite a lot of girls in high-school, but he and Katara had dated the longest. 

When the song had reached its peak years ago Jet revealed he wrote it about an old relationship in high school, and coincidentally when the song was beginning to gain popularity Katara had three post-and-delete tweets. They were only up for around two minutes before she took them down. 

[ I'm not your baby  ] 

[ You did worse than that ] 

[ He does treat me better ] 

Fans speculated what these tweets were about for a very long time. Is this finally the answer? 

//

**Ayek_Sokka (LIVE) 180.3k 👁**

[ "We have to be quiet." Sokka whispered, showing Zukos face in the frame. He was bent over, taking out a cookie sheet. Sokka flipped the camera over to his face "I know they have cookie dough, Aang loves that stuff." 

Sokka propped the phone up and waved at it. "We're making cookies." Zuko got into frame and showed the camera the cookie sheet. "Do you think I'd wake everyone up if I did the WAP dance?" Zuko shrugged and walked off screen. 

Sokka leaned in closer to the phone and started scrolling through some questions people sent in. 

_How was your day?_

"It was good! Thank you for actually caring. Unlike some people." 

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sokka grinned and scrolled through again, looking down at the ground as he picked a random one. 

_Opinion on seggs?_

"Horrible, terrible. I was raised by two virgin parents and my purpose in life is to follow in their footsteps." Zuko broke down into laughter, the sound of him slapping the counter was also heard. 

"My family legacy is not a joke Zuko. I'm the only one who can uphold it. Katara is already a failure have you _heard_ the songs?" Zukos hand came into frame when he grabbed Sokkas shoulder, still wheezing. 

"My sister is-" Sokka looked down for a moment, his shoulders shaking as he too started to laugh a bit "My sister is a sinful addict. Ill be holding a meeting when she wakes up." Zuko pressed his forehead on Sokkas bicep, a few tears falling down his face as he continued to laugh. 

Sokka looked at him and smiled. He shook his head a bit and then reached up with his other arm to open the cabinet and he gasped. Zuko brought his head up and looked at the camera, confused. 

"They only have funfetti! I wanted chocolate chips!" 

//

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

I wake up in the morning and got made fun of for only having funfetti cookie dough :(

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ You cannot make me feel remorse with a colon and parentheses. 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan:_ How about you get your own cookie dough if ours is so bad. 

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ I'm not complaining Sokkas just picky 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @KataraAyek @TheZuko:_ A man wants chocolate chip cookies and then everyone is against him. The way the world has changed 

//

**Iroh:** zuko I have news 

**Zuko:** yes uncle? Is it about the shop? 

**Iroh:** I wish 

**Iroh:** Its azula, I know where she is 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I was kinda preoccupied with writing some other ideas I had. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Zuko could feel himself shaking as he read the text Iroh had sent. His shaky thumb reached up to call his uncle, it only took two rings. 

"Where is she? How do you know?" 

_"Shes at the Jasmine Dragon now, I picked her up."_

"How did you find out where she was?" His voice cracked a bit, Zuko cringed at the sound of it. Iroh sighed on the other side of the phone. 

_"My brother put me as her primary guardian. I still do not know why."_

"I'm on my way now." 

//

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

Just found out I have haters. How does it feel to have the absolute worst opinion? 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ It feels absolutely amazing, my gut wrenching hate for you helps me sleep at night. 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ I'll be posting a sad bart simpson edit tonight at 9pm sharp. 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong:_ My back porch is really comfortable to sleep on you should try it out tonight 🥰

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KataraAyek:_ The edit will be posted at 7pm now due to certain schedule changes. 

//

**Ayek_Sokka (LIVE) 146.7👁**

[ Sokka stood next to Ty Lee, Katara and Aangs living room behind them. On the couch was Aang, Mai, and Suki. "So, now that Zuko is gone for the day I'm the only person in the house that can't do the splits. Which will greatly improve my WAP dance, so I have Ty Lee to show me." 

Ty Lee smiled and waved quickly to the camera. "You don't know how to do the splits? Thats pretty pathetic." Katara came onto the camera, walking from behind it and carrying an overfilled bowl of popcorn over to the couch. 

"Zuko can do the splits." Mai informed and Sokka whipped his head around to the now four people on the couch, Katara throwing popcorn into Aangs mouth. "There's no way, you're joking." 

"Just wait until he gets here." He turned back to Ty Lee who shrugged and nodded at him. "This was _known_ information?" 

"I'm more surprised you didn't know. Now the first thing you wanna do it stretch." ] 

//

"All of her belongings are in a storage unit." Zuko nodded along, his leg bouncing where he stood. "He cut her out? Completely?" Iroh looked down at the tea shops floor, scraping the bottom of his shoe over the pattern. 

"I dont know what his plan is, nephew. He stopped paying for her apartment and moved everything into the storage facility. I told her before you arrived." Zuko ran his hand through his dark black hair, his mind was racing. Too much was going on in his life right now. 

"Shes waiting in the car I better get going. Thank you Uncle." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around the older man, who quickly returned the gesture. 

//

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

My god I love the Ayeks 

[ Sokka being caught by the paparazzi at a pride parade, he had a rainbow bandana accompanied with a blue crop top and white pants with a rainbow line going down the sides ] 

[ Katara on stage, holding up a pride flag that was thrown at her ]

[ The background of one of Bato and Hakodas tiktoks, two pride flags behind them. One being the gay pride and the other the bisexual flag ]

**Hunter @GlizzyGod420**

_Replying to @PegMeKatara:_ My respect for them 📉📉📉 

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

_Replying to @GlizzyGod420:_ Get off my post 😐

_Retweeted by @BoomerangMan and 30,647 others!_

//

_**The Gaang 😎** _

**Sokka:** Hey uhhh Katara and Aang 

**Katara:** Did you already forget the shopping list? 

**Sokka:** No I already got all that stuff 

**Sokka:** This is different 

**Aang:** Whats up 

**Sokka:** Zuko texted he said he's bringing his sister over 

**Suki:** He has a sister? 

**Katara:** We only have two guest rooms you and Zuko have been sleeping on the couch for the past few days 

**Sokka:** Your guys' closet it bigger than my kitchen 

**Suki:** sokka you're rich just buy a new place 

**Aang:** when are they coming? 

**Sokka:** I just saw the text he sent it like 20 minutes ago 

**Suki:** I have to go to Texas for that one fight in a few days there'll be a room open then 

**Toph:** why tf are you guys texting in this one

**Katara:** Sokka its a lot 

**Sokka:** I know

**Sokka:** idk all the details but I know she's been through a lot 

**Sokka:** he said that she needs some support 

**Aang:** I didnt even know he had a sister? 

**Suki:** ^^

**Sokka:** its cause he doesn't want people to know who his dad is 

**Sokka:** I think? I dont know everything yet 

**Katara:** fine we're not taking in anymore strays after this though 

**Suki:** are you calling me a stray? 

**Aang:** its so fun when we have guests! 

**Toph:** 👀 

**Sokka:** how do you even know what an emoji is? 

//

**SokkaAyek** _20 minutes ago_

[ He zoomed in and out of Zukos face quickly. "Do the splits!" Zuko raised his brows and gave him a confused look. "What?!" 

"Do the splits!" He stared at Sokka for a second before sliding down on the hard wood floor and into the splits. The video cut off Sokka mid scream. ] 

//

"She can stay in our room!" Ty Lee offered, watching the bathroom door shut. Azula was still wearing her outfit the ward gave her, and just went to go change. Mai nodded along, her eyes on her phone as she scrolled along through Instagram. 

Katara stood up from her seat on the couch and nodded quickly. "I appreciate it Katara." Zuko said, a small smile on his face. She breathed out a laugh in response and started walking past the large group. 

"Aangs in his office, I'm going to record a few things, I'll be just down the hall." She pointed her finger over to the half asleep Suki laying on the couch, the remote in her hand slipping a bit. "Suki's in charge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! Is there anything you guys want to see happen in the story?


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Azula shot her brother a look as she took another sip of her coffee. Zuko shrugged and looked down, she had noticed his bruised rib when he picked her up apparently it was 'in the way he walked.' 

"You and your new boy toy roughing it up?" He scoffed and shook his head quickly, the faintest blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Not my boy toy." 

"Well, fathers been out of town for the past few weeks so either you're an absolute bafoon and fell down multiple flights of stairs," she poked his chest "or you got into a fight." Azula smirked as her brother turned away from her. 

"Never took you for a fighting guy." 

"It was more onesided." He stood up and grabbed his cup, carrying it over to the sink. "Well, fill me in." She waved her hand out, telling him to go on. Zuko thinned his lips and grabbed the sponge to wash his cup. He glanced around the nearby area, checking to see if anyone was nearby. 

"Jet." Azula scoffed and set her cup down. Zukos face fell as he watched her break down into laughter. "Its not that funny." He reached out to shut the water off, his sister trying to stop her laughing. 

"Its pretty funny." She managed to get out, shoulders still shaking. With a roll of his eyes, Zuko walked towards her, putting his arms on the marble countertop. "Are you going to press charges?" 

"I was being an idiot-besides we were both drunk." Azula hummed and shook her head. "Its not the first time, ZuZu." He backpeddled a bit, turning on his heel and walking towards the vacant living room. 

"Theres this new movie on Netflix I wanted to watch." 

___

**JinLee4ever**

Ever since like 50 people went to Katara and Aangs house the only person who has been on their socials is Sokka (who consistently feeds us thank u bb) unless their replying to people. 

_#sokka #somethings going on #i can feel it_

**FanofFans** _(reblogging)_

Yeah...all their doing is replying, other than Katara promoting her new album. You think something happened? 

_#im jumping #to all the conclusions #im skipping all the steps_

___

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

You'd think family would be able to trust each other? Welcome to the real life people. Everyone lies. 

**Mai✔ @knivesNshit**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Get over yourself 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ No >:(

|

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

Katara wants me to tell everyone that im mad because she made Appa in charge while she aang and suki were gone. 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

which is preposterous btw Appa cant even feed himself

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @knivesNshit:_ Remember that one time I was over and you forgot how to make Mac n cheese and then burned it? 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @knivesNshit @AangOfficial:_ First of all, I was 15. Second of all, no I dont remember 

___

**Ayek_Sokka (LIVE) 234.9K 👁**

[ "I'm rebelling." Sokka said, standing in front of the camera with his arms crossed over his chest. "Thats stupid." Mai deadpanned and Sokka silently mocked her. 

"I'm breaking all of Kataras rules! And no one can stop me! Not even Appa!" The dog came barreling in at the sound of his name, tongue hanging out and tail wagging aggressively side to side. 

"Yeah! You heard me!" 

"Don't yell at the dog." Ty Lee called out from off-screen and Sokka frowned. He reached out and grabbed the phone, flipping the camera over. "Well, Apparently is getting _two_ treats at a time instead of one!" Sokka ran into the kitchen, Appa following him excitedly. 

With one hand, he opened the cabinet and grabbed the large bag of dog treats. Appa started to drool a bit and sat down instantly at the sight of the bag. Sokka grabbed two and tossed them both to the large dog. 

"Thats so rebellious of you." Zuko called out between his laughter. "I'll show you." Sokka muttered and set the phone down, all that was seen was black. A few grunts were heard from Sokka before the phone was picked back up, and then he was much higher up. 

"I'm on top of the counter now! No one can stop me!" He cheered, flipping the camera over and giving it a thumbs up. 

"Wanna bet?" An unfamiliar voice came and Sokka quickly jumped down ]

___

**KataraAyek** _1 hour ago_

[ No caption, Sokka was standing in the corner with his head down. ] 

___

**yeehaw009**

Everyone's posting clips of Sokkas last livestream but no ones talking about that girl talking?? It didn't sound like anyone I recognized that was supposed to be in the house? 

_#sokka #sokka livestream #i could be crazy #my favorite clip is when he spins in circles in front of zuko tho_

**AllysonJoe** _(reblogging)_

It was only two words so I didn't think about it until he paused the stream after?? But yeah definitely a bit sketch 

_#also #everyone kinda dropped how there's literally #5 people at aang and kataras house #thats not counting aang and katara #and now this maybe new person????_

___

"You think she's ever going to talk about it?" Mai asks as she takes another swig of beer. Zuko shrugged, the two of them were watching Azula and Ty Lee laugh along across the room. 

"Probably not. She represses most things, but this is..." he trailed off with a long sigh, Mai solemnly nodded. She tapped her finger against the arm of the blue couch, Azula's head fell back as Ty Lee told another story. 

"That company was her whole life." Zuko hummed in agreement "At least she's taking her meds." Azula looked over to them, tears welling into her eyes from her belly laughing. 

"You dropped your phone at a ski lift?" She bent over and slapped her knee. "Its _not_ that funny." Zuko groaned though there was an unmistakable smile on his face to see his sister so happy. 

"Its hilarious, ZuZu." 

___

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

You guys wanna hear a fun little story? 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ Not really 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong:_ No 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl:_ You're both haters 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

anyways I was playing xbox and was talking to my team and this kid says that I sound familiar 

|

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

and since my ego is so big I was all like yeah I know I get that a lot ;) anD THIS CHILD 

|

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

he says I sound like the guy that sings 'cheatercheaterbestfriendeater.' Which is very disrespectful and I would like you all to know that soon there will be TWO Ayeks with a Grammy 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl:_ wanna collab?

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl @KataraAyek:_ Only if its the Wonder Pets theme song 

___

**Aj0337**

I gotta say watching everyone praise Katara Ayek is kinda sick esp after her Dear Jet song. Like we get it you got ur heart broken why do you have to publicly humiliate him by using his name?? 

**katarashairloopies** _(reblogging)_

what do you mean especially after?? What did she do before? 

**Aj0337** _(reblogging)_

two years ago when they did a charity live stream she said to Toph 

"The sky looks beautiful tonight, too bad you can't see it." Which is honestly so rude to say to a disabled person 

**katarashairloopies** _(reblogging)_

Toph thought it was funny??? And literally the entire time before that point she was making fun of katara plus all the good outweighs the two 'bad' things you listed. She (and aang) are usually found by fans when their cleaning up polluted beaches or rivers and neither of them ever post about them doing it just to name one. 

But oh she used a guys name in her song 😐

**Tophistheloml** _(reblogging)_

Toph can see better than you can, Aj0337 

___

**SokkaAyek** _20 minutes ago_

[ hes laying down in bed, he flipped the camera over to show Zuko standing in the doorway looking down at his phone. "Two best friends, in a room alone they might kiss." Zuko looks up and furrowed his brows. 

"No, they wont." He said as a blush came onto his cheeks. 

"But they might." 

"They wont." Sokka threw a pillow at Zuko, who smacked it down with his hand and ran out the room. 

'zukos no longer my best friend applications are open now'

___

**SokkaAyek**

[ a reply from the last video came up from Aang that read 'can I take my spot back now then?'  sokka frowned and tilted the camera over to show Zuko laying next to him, he looked over to the camera and smiled. 

"No, Zuko took my virginity." 

"Sokka I swear to literally everything-" ] 

___

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

[ a photo from the notes app: 

Regarding my last post on snapchat I would like to address that it was a joke, I am still a virgin and I am aware that saying Zuko would ever take something so important to me is not a laughing matter. I hope you can all find it in your loving hearts to forgive me for such an awful joke. I may be deleting the video later. ] 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ sokka people are going to start believing you if you keep this up 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial:_ hes starting to convince me and we dated for two years. 


	20. Chapter 20

[ The top half of Zukos face was shown, the song that was playing was 'Party Rock Anthem' from Alvin and the Chipmunks ] 

**TheZuko**

First tiktok _#hellozukohere_

___

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

If I start a petition for Sokka to wrestle me would you all sign it?

**Suki✔ @KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @TophBeifong:_ I'll personally fight whoever doesn't. 

**YesItsToph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl:_ that's the energy I need! It's in my bio now 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @TophBeifong @KyoshiGirl:_ 10pm tonight get ready to be absolutely destroyed 

___

**KyoshiSuki☆** _2 hours ago_

[ Zoomed in to the TV, where Sokka was shown shirtless. Everyone in the room started to boo, then it zoomed out and panned over to Sokka, who flipped them all off ] 

___

**TheZuko☆** _2 hours ago_

[ Zuko was driving with a smile on his face, he glanced at the camera for a moment. "Sokkas running away, I don't know if its because we made fun of him or Toph wants to beat his ass."

He pulled over and grabbed the camera, flipping it to show Sokka a bit ahead of him with a trash bag slung over his shoulder walking down the long street. 

'Sorry Sokka' ]

___

**katarashairloopies**

kataras new album is coming out today and all the song names are giving me breakup song vibes (esp with Dear Jet being the opening for the album) and I just gotta say that we needed this from her 

_#katara #kataraayek #this is also the daily reminder to say fuck jet_

___

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

Zuko just yelled no takebacksies at me? 

**Mai✔ @knivesNshit**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ The man wants oreos, take him to get the oreos

**Zuko✔ @TheZuko**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @knivesNshit:_ last time I didnt go and they got the regular ones when I specifically asked for double stuffed 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @knivesNshit @TheZuko:_ obviously you're too much of a coward for mega stuffed 

**Zuko ✔@TheZuko**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @knivesNshit @BoomerangMan:_ there's no such thing 

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

_Replying to @knivesNshit @BoomerangMan @TheZuko:_ hes going to have a crisis sokka stop 

___

[ Suki stared at the camera for a second, before tilting it a bit to show Katara sitting on the couch next to Mai and Ty Lee, the two girls were holding hands. Ty Lee was holding another hand to the other side of her, they had a large gold bracelet on. The song that was playing was 'Party Rock Anthem' from Alvin and the Chipmunks. ] 

**KyoshiSuki**

Hi _#firsttiktok #zukomademe_

___

**AangGyatso☆** _30 minutes ago_

[ he was in a store, Sokka talking off screen about a large bag of gummy bears. He zoomed into Zuko who grabbed two mega stuffed oreo packs and put them into a basket that already had multiple oreo packs in them ] 

___

**Katara_Ayek (LIVE) 289.9K 👁**

[ Sokka jumped up and down, shaking his arms to hype himself up. He was wearing a very poorly made face mask that was a replica of some old wrestler he didn't even know the name of. "You're gonna get your ass kicked." Zuko said and Sokka shot his head over to him, giving Zuko a glare before turning his head back. 

"The truth hurts sometimes Snoozles." Toph came onto the screen, rolling her neck to crack it. "I trained him myself." Suki claimed proudly off screen. 

"Oh, it should be easy then." A small decorative pillow was thrown at Toph, that hit her in the face. She stuck out her middle finger, pointing it a few feet in the wrong direction of Suki. 

"Let's just do this." Sokka groaned. He bent his knees a bit to get into a ready position. When Toph didn't respond he looked over to Kataras phone and mouthed a few incoherent words. While he was staring off, Toph ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he fell onto the floor that was once again covered in blankets. 

"Hey! I didn't expect that!" Sokka practically shoved her off of him and stood back up. He grabbed Toph to put her in a choke hold, her eyes widened for a moment. She pushed them both back and onto the floor which caused Sokka to let go. 

She twisted around and then pulled her arm back. She punched him in the stomach and he let out something between a screech and a groan. "You can't punch in wrestling!" Toph stood up and started cackling away, while Sokka was on the floor and holding onto his stomach. 

"That was unfair." A girl said and Toph stuck her tongue out "There was an opportunity." She shrugged. "This means you lost!" Sokka sat up and puffed his chest out proudly. ] 

___

**Allison607**

Okay, there is definitely another person joining the katara and aang home for famous people. And hear me out

Its Azula Hijiri 

Ik its hard to recognize the voice, mainly because she never really did as many interviews or was as publicized as Ozai was. There's also been a shit ton of theories about Zuko being related to all of them (not that they go out of their way to hide any of it tbh) 

We know Ozai has a son, since an old employee came out to 'expose the company' (even though it didn't really hurt the company) and said that one day he saw Ozais son and the next day he never did again. 

Im just saying it'd make sense. 

_#theory #zuko #azula #ozai_

___

**aangsbeanie**

im only on the third song to kataras new album and I have to say, its amazing. 

_#katara #there are no flaws so far #shes a lyrical genius #also fuck jet_

**katarashairloopies** _(reblogging)_

Im on my second listen through it and its definitely a no skip album. 

_#maybe im just a slut for heartbreak_

_____

**SokkaAyek☆** _10 minutes ago_

[ "In honor of Suki leaving," he gestured to Suki who was eating an oreo out of the pack open on Zukos lap, she smiled at the camera. "We are going to an abandoned building tomorrow." Her brows furrowed quickly at his words. 

"What?" Zuko asked, grabbing an oreo as well. "Don't ask, itll be fun." ] 

___

[ Katara blinked at the camera, and then flipped over to show Aang laying next to her in bed. Momo laying on top of his bare chest. 'Party Rock Anthem' from Alvin and the Chipmunks was playing. ] 

**Kataang**

Zuko made us _#hitiktok_ _#givethismorelikesthantheirs_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 kudos!!!

**Jet ✔@JetZhang**

You always did live in the past 

///

[ Aang was driving the car, Katara next to him in shotgun. Directly behind them was Suki and Toph, and then in the far back was Sokka and Zuko. They were all facing the camera completely deadpan while 'Party Rock Anthem' from Alvin and the Chipmunks played. ] 

**TheZuko**

_Hows it going everyone?_

///

**June // BLM @PegMeKatara**

Honestly Kataras new album basically going from 'you broke my heart' in the beginning and then slowly turning into 'its your fault you bastard' at the end is so iconic. 

///

**KyoshiSuki ☆** _3 hours ago_

[ Suki smiled at the camera, and then panned it over to Toph staring blankly at the seat infront of her, then she angled it to show Sokka and Zuko laughing in the far back. She flipped the camera over to Aang and Katara, whose hands were both on the radio. 

'On our way to defeat the patriarchy dhmu'  ] 

///

**Sokka_Ayek (LIVE) 250.8k 👁**

[ The building was large and broken down, clearly old. It was an old hospital with graffiti covering the walls. "I'm here for an appointment!" Sokka yelled, and it echoed through.

"This place is haunted I hate it." Zuko stated, crossing his arms over his chest tightly and glancing at the door. "Can we go to the basement?" Toph called out and the camera panned over to her brushing her walking stick around. 

"Of course we can Toph, please lead the way." She stuck her tongue out in the wrong direction and he started laughing. Zukos faint chuckle could be heard off camera. "Where are Suki, Katara, and Aang?" Toph spoke up, taking a few steps forward. 

"Hooking up." Sokka chimed and then the camera moved over towards a long dark hall where rustling was. "We're not hooking up! Stop saying stuff like that!" Katara exclaimed, and the outline of her and two other people could barley be seen in the darkness. 

"I found the stairs!" Toph beamed, getting everyone else's attention back onto her. "I hope we find a homeless person." She said, grabbing into the railing and slowly going down the steps. "I still don't like this." Zuko sang, speeding over to join the rest of them at the stairs. ] 

///

Mai sat on the couch, scrolling through Instagram boredly on her phone. Appa laid next to her sound asleep, a bit of his white fur getting onto her black clothes-not that she made a big deal of it. 

"Wheres Ty?" Mai set the phone down in her lap and turned to see Azula standing behind the couch, wearing leggings and a baggy t-shirt. It was odd to see her like this, hair strands everywhere and bags under her eyes. 

"Went out to get pancake mix, whats up?" The breakfasts were big now that so many people were staying over for so long, which wasn't that surprising. Azula licked her chapped lips and gave a sheepish shrug. "I just-I wanted to talk to her." 

"You can talk to me." Mai offered, it was obvious to even some stranger walking down the street that Azula was vulnerable right now, and being around supportive people is what she needed, it was good for her. 

"It wasn't me." She snivled, voice cracking a bit. Mai quickly stood up, phone falling onto the floor below her. "I know, I know. You're head wasn't in the right place, its not your fault." 

Mai could vaguely remember Ty Lee telling her about all the conversations she and Azula had these past few days, most of them were remembrances, none of them were like this. 

"No, I mean it wasn't me." Azula's voice rose, she took a step back and looked up to Mai with her brows furrowed. "What do you mean 'Zula?" 

///

**Sokka_Ayek (LIVE) 265.7k 👁**

[ "That was underwhelming." Sokka said, the broken down stairs was all the camera showed. A few people grunted in agreement. The camera turned over to the group behind him, three of them had their phone flashlights on which illuminated most of the room. 

"Did you expect to die?" Toph asked, grabbing onto the rusty railing to make it up the stairs. "Not really, but it would've been nice." Zuko started running up the stairs to catch up. 

He paused for a second and grabbed Sokkas arm to stop him. "Did you hear that?" He whispered, making both Toph and Sokka stop in their tracks. "What are you on about?" Katara laughed as she, Aang, and Suki joined the others on the stairs. 

Sokka held his finger out to her, and the camera went back to the empty stairs ahead of him as he slowly started walking up. A bit of rustling and hushed talking could be heard upstairs "Might get your wish after all Snoozles." Toph cackled. 

Quick footsteps started to go down the stairs, and Sokka screamed, the phone spinning as it was thrown into the air and a few thuds followed after it fell onto the ground. 

"Oh my gosh! We're so sorry!" The phone was picked back up and Aang smiled at it before flipping it over to show a group of girls at the top of the stairs. 

"We saw Sokka's livestream and knew where it was." One of them explained while laughing. Sokka sat up from the bottom of the stairs, groaning. "My head hurts." He muttered. 

**(LIVE ENDED)**

///

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial**

Sokka has a concussion 

|

**Katara <3✔ @AangOfficial**

the people that came to the building were really nice though :) we took a lot of pictures 

**mai ✔@knivesNshit**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ you took pictures before taking him to the hospital? 

|

**mai✔ @knivesNshit**

if so thats the best thing ever

///

**SokkaAyek ☆** _2 hours ago_

[ Sokkas wrist with a hospital bracelet on it, in the background you could see Zuko on his phone and Katara talking to one of the doctors outside the rooms window 

' Its Gucci thanks for asking ' ] 

//

**Jon @whitel0tus**

the white lotus season finale is airing today and I think that means its time to appreciate Zuko Hijiri 

[ A screenshot from one of the episodes, Zuko was panting and sweaty with his wet hair on his face ] 

[ One of his professionally taken photos, he was wearing a red tux with a black tie, his head turned so he wasn't facing the camera ] 

[ A paparazzi taken photo of Zuko walking out of the ocean and onto the beach, dripping wet as he ran a hand through his hair ] 

_Retweeted by @BoomerangMan and 7,009 others!_

/// 

**SokkaAyek ☆** _1 hour ago_

[A hospital room, Zuko leaning against the wall looking at his phone and Toph sitting down in a chair, tapping her thigh. "Hey Toph?" She shot her head up in response 

"Could you leave? I gotta propose to Zuko." He whispered the last bit, Zuko looked up from his phone and then turned around and walked out the door with a groan. 

' weddings off :(' 

**SokkaAyek ☆** _1 hour ago_

[ a reply from the last video came up, it was from Suki that read 'celebrity crush to lovers slowburn 155k words' all that showed was Sokkas wide eye 

' idek who zuko is? ' 

///

**AangGyatso ☆** _20 minutes ago_

[Suki walking into the airport, dragging her bag while walking backwards to wave goodbye to Aang and Katara. She ran into the window right next to the door, and the quickly turned around and sped through the door as if nothing happened. 

' Bye Suki ' ] 

///

**TyLeeFlips (LIVE)** **146.2K👁**

[ The phone was elevated, showing her hands as she poured pancake mix out. "We're having breakfast for dinner!" She said happily, flipping one of them over to show a golden brown top. 

"Mai is actually really good at cooking, she showed me how to do a lot of stuff." She flipped over another one, it was slightly darker. "Oh! We're going to all watch the White Lotus finale when Sokka gets out of the hospital-" 

**Sokka_Ayek joined the live!**

"Hi Sokka!" He waved to the camera, sitting up in a hospital bed. "You better save some of those for me." 

"Itd be rude if I didnt." Sokka flipped the camera over to show Toph aggressively flipping the wall off, while holding her foot in the other hand. "She stubbed her-" 

"Stop!" Toph moved her finger over in an attempt to flip Sokka off too. He snickered and flipped the camera over again. "Mai's here too!" Ty Lee's phone moved from its elevated spot to back into her hands, she showed Mai who just raised her eyebrows at the phone and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

"A smile wouldn't hurt." She mustered a small smile to the camera and walked over next to Ty Lee to look at the pancakes. 

"Dont let her tough exterior scare you guys," Sokka started "I heard her listening to bubblegum pop yesterday." Mai's face fell and she put an annoyed look on her face.

"It was girl in red, and it was not bubblegum pop." Sokka didn't respond, a large smile came onto his face when the room door opened. He flipped the camera over to show Zuko. 

"There he is! There's my emotional support!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Sokka wasn't exactly listening to what Aang was saying. He saw him moving his hand with wide gestures, and he caught a few words here and there. It wasn't like he was actively trying to ignore Aang, Sokka just had a tendency to zone out is all. 

"Got it, trip, Appa, and alone." He assured with a wide smile. Aang raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat. "I don't think you got it." Sokka shrugged.

"Katara and I are going to the Bahamas for the week," be repeated slower than last time. "You'll have the house to yourself and watch over Appa and Momo." Sokka hummed. 

"Easy peasy, no need to worry. When are you leaving?" Aang thinned his lips and tapped the counter with his index finger once "I was actually supposed to tell you about this a few days ago," an embarrassed smile came onto his lips. 

"So you're leaving today." Mai butted in, closing the fridge with her hip. Aangs hand snaked up to the back of his neck accompanied with a nod. "Kind of disappointed Aang, so last minute." Sokka sneered as he raked his fingers through his hair. 

"You'll all be okay though, right?" Mai nodded and took a bite out of the kit-kat bar she took from the fridge. "Azulas been off lately, but thats Azula y'know? No need to stress buddy." Sokka reassured, Mai shot a nonchalant glare his way. 

"Azulas been fine, shes none of your business." She walked past the two boys, tossing her wrapper in the trash as she did so. Sokka glanced at her as she walked over to the living room to join Ty Lee in the sofa. 

"I've got to finish packing, but if Katara asks this is known information." He pushed the chair back quickly and sped into his room before he could see Sokka's smile of conformation. 

///

**SokkaAyek ☆** _3 hours ago_

[ Zoomed into Aang and Katara getting into their car after stuffing their bags in there. When they were finally out of the driveway he turned the camera around to show Zuko and Ty Lee. "Their gone!" Ty Lee pressed a button on her phone and 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj started playing. 

' Queen Nicki ' ] 

/// 

**Annabelle @WhiteLotusSimp009**

I have to wait a YEAR after that cliffhanger???? Wtf _@WhiteLotusOfficial_

**Okuz @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @WhiteLotusSimp009:_ its unacceptable is what it is. @ the actors while you're at it too >:( petition in my bio. 

///

**The Zuko ☆** _2 minutes ago_

[ "please Mai? Mai please? Please Mai? Cmon Mai please??" Ty Lee was sitting in the passenger seat, her hands clasped together, staring at Mai in the driver's seat. "I dont know, I mean look at it."

The camera panned to the back window where Zuko sat, it showed a skinny pitbull on the side of the long country road they were driving on. They had their tail tucked between their legs and were shivering. 

"That's exactly why we should take them!" Ty Lee groaned, gesturing to the dog. 

"For Agni's sake, just let her take the dog." The unfamiliar girl voice came, and Mai leaned back in the seat. ] 

///

**Sokka_Ayek (LIVE) 154.2k👁**

[ Sokka was holding a poster, on it read 'Dont hate the player, hate Helen Keller.' In large bold letters. He placed it down and smiled at the camera. 

"I'm home alone now, so no one can stop me from redecorating a little bit. I blocked Katara and Aang from my Instagram and tiktok so I can post some of my projects there." He grabbed the tape and then shot his eyes back up to the camera. "Dont tell them." 

A large stack of posters fell and Sokka groaned, bending over to pick them all back up. He grabbed the Helen Keller one and readjusted the camera so you could still see him as he put it up. It was fairly large. 

"I was getting tagged in a bunch of tweets because apparently you all just noticed from the finale that I had my ears peirced." He talked while taping one of the corners up. 

"Which im surprised it took this long. But yeah, in college when Suki and I first met she took me to McDonald's and peirced my ears there." He paused to look back to the camera, a large smile on his face. 

"There was a lot of blood and we got kicked out, but I highly recommend doing it." He reached out and grabbed the phone and flipped the camera to show the large poster on the wall. "They'll love it." ]

///

**Graham @gnelson15**

whoever left that dog on the side of the road....death penalty 

**Okuz @zukobackwards**

_Replying to @gnelson15:_ Imagine being the person who did that and then you go onto your socials and see that a bunch of celebrities found the dog. 

///

"Well...thats not the point." Aang chuckled as he talked to Katara, the bag behind him rolling against the hotel carpet. Before she could get a word out his phone started to ring. The couple stopped in their path and he pulled it out and quickly put it to his ear. 

"Hey Mai whats up?" Katara furrowed her brows, Mai rarely ever calls them, or texts them for that matter. Aangs face scrunched up in confusion for a moment and he then put the phone out and turned it to speaker. 

_"Aren't they supposed to be on a plane?"_ Zukos voice was distant, the wind was loud in the speakers. 

"We decided to take two flights so we could stop and see Suki's fight." Aang gestured for Katara to continue walking to their room so they wouldn't bug anyone else in the hotel. 

_"Oh, well uh we have a question."_ Ty Lee was the one holding Mai's phone, her voice was much clearer than the rest. "What is it?" Ty Lee inhaled deeply. 

_"We were driving to fill up Azulas prescription and we saw this dog. Shes really cute! And a little shy and is super super skinny can we bring it back to your house?"_ She hurried out the sentence, it took the both of them a moment to comprehend what she had said. 

_"Please?"_ she added in quickly

Kataras lips thinned as she thought about it, Aang tilted his head a bit before looking back at the phone. "Can you turn your camera on so we can see her?" They stepped inside the hotel room when Katara opened it with her keycard as Ty Lee adjusted the phone. 

The pitbull was grey with a white underbelly and neck, bright blue eyes, and cropped ears. You could see her ribs, Azula was kneeling across from it with her hand out gently petting her back. Zuko and Mai were a bit farther back from the pitbull. 

"Aww shes so cute Katara, look!" A soft smile came onto her face when she saw the dog, though it turned into a frown rather quickly. "What if she tries to attack Appa? Or Momo? We dont know how she'll be around other animals or if she has her shots." 

Aangs lips parted and he nodded in agreement quickly. "You can bring her, just leave her outside just in case. Give her some of Appa's food and wash her off with some flea shampoo with the hose." He looked over to Katara to make sure she agreed with what he had said, all she did was smile. 

"You guys should take her to the vet when she calms down to make sure she's all healthy." 

_"Shes neutered."_ Azula pointed out, looking back to the phone. 

_"Oh! What should we name her!"_ Ty Lee must have hung up the phone right after that, since the camera and audio cut off. Aang set his phone down on the bed and looked at Katara, giving her an apologetic look and a small shrug. 

///

[ Ty Lee smiled at the camera before flipping it and showing them in a pet store. It cut to her grabbing a thick pink collar, then to getting dog shampoo, a leash, two bowls, and a few toys. 'Space Girl' by Frances Forever was playing ] 

**TyLeeFlips**

_Dog!! #tiktok_

///

**Sokka_Ayek (LIVE) 239.1k👁**

[ He spun slowly around the room, showing all the things he put up in the living room. "I think I'll start on the kitchen tomorrow, but I won't live stream it then." Sokka flipped the camera to show his face as he went to wave goodbye to everyone, then there was a knock at the door and be smiled. 

He started to run towards the door, the only thing that could be seen was his blue t-shirt. The door opened and he stopped, the camera was flipped back over to show Zuko. 

"We need Appas food." Sokka backed up to let Zuko into the house, he walked towards the kitchen to get the bag. "Why? For what?" 

"We brought back a dog." 

"You what?!" 

**(LIVE ENDED)**

///

Zuko shielded his face as the dog shook her body again, water going every which way. "What about Lily?" Ty Lee offered and Mai shook her head once again. Sokka tossed a towel to Azula, who set it onto the dog and started rubbing it against her. 

"Jasmine?" 

"After your uncles shop? No thanks." Zuko frowned, bending over to help Azula dry her off. Azula stood up when her phone buzzed, she took it out of her pocket and smiled at the notification. 

"I'll be back, I need to be closer to the wifi." She sped off before anyone could acknowledge it, though they were busy caring for the dog. 

"Yuri?" Ty Lee asked, sliding the bowl full of food towards the pitbull with her foot. Mai raised an eyebrow "That still means Lily." 

"And? Its cuter!" With a sigh she shrugged. "I guess Yuri is pretty cute." The towel fell off her back when she ran over to the bowl, scarfing it down with her tail wagging happily behind her. 

///

**Prodigy Daughter Azula Hijiri Claims Father Ozai as 'Manipulative' and 'Abusive'**

One of our reporters had an over the phone interview with Azula Hijiri, daughter of Ozai the CEO of Fire Nation Inc. After her incident she had been unseen and unheard of in the public eye, now her story comes out. 

_Read more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the dogs name Yuri since it's Japanese and Ty Lee and Mai are Japanese, I just thought it'd make the most sense.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to go through each chapter to add in the verification checks on some of them :))

**Suki✔ @KyoshiGirl**

I literally didn't even know Katara and Aang were here until they just showed up in my hotel room after the fight. 

|

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

also drunk Katara talking about how much men suck as Aang just sits next to her is the best thing ever and I wish everyone could witness it 

**Sokka✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl:_ We get it, you guys have threesomes 

**Katara ✔@KataraAyek**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl @BoomerangMan:_ No actually no 

**Suki ✔@KyoshiGirl**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @KataraAyek:_ Thats not what you were saying last night ;) 

**Katara✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @KyoshiGirl @BoomerangMan:_ Blocked both of you 

///

**Sokka_Ayek**

[ A trailer for an action movie. Sokka seemed to be the main character, it revolved around him robbing elaborate places, and then attempting to break out of jail. ] 

**Sokka_Ayek:** So glad I was able to film this new movie early last year! Itll be in theaters summer 2021, don't miss it! 

_1,426,902 likes 6,607 comments_

**YesItsToph:** doesn't look too exciting 

**Sokka_Ayek:** _@YesItsToph_ why do you feel the need to do that 

///

Aang was tired, the moment they finally made it to the Bahamas they were both exhausted and jet lagged. Wearing as many things as possible to avoid any unwanted attention as they hurried off to where they were staying. 

Katara collapsed on the California king bed face first. She hummed in appreciation when her face met the soft pillow. "You know, three different news places tried to reach me about whether or not Suki and I were a thing? Three!" She complained, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Aang chuckled and sat down, Katara rolled over with her eyes half shut. "I'll have to talk to the two of them, before it gets to out of hand." Aang hummed along as she absent-mindedly grabbed his hand. 

Just as he went to lay down on the sateen sheets, his phone buzzed. Katara gave his hand a small squeeze as he bent over to pick it up and answer it. The instant he did, he was met with Ty Lee's overeager and loud voice. He initially moved the phone away to turn the volume down. 

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" There was a bit of rumbling on the other side of the phone, before he was met with Mai's voice. 

_"We took Yuri to the vet, shes all up to date on her shots."_ More rumbling came from the other side which was what he could imagine the phone just switching between the two. 

"Thats great! Try to introduce her to Appa in the yard and if they get along she can stay in the house." Kataras grip on his hand loosened as she drifted off into much needed sleep, Aang desiring the same exact thing. 

_"Okay! They said they think she's a full bred pit, isn't that so cool? And she was probably on the streets for less than a month in her condition-which is still bad but isn't as bad as it could've been."_ Mai mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, but Ty Lee laughed along to it. 

_"You're so silly Mai! There are sharper knives to use."_ Aang decided he didn't want to know what Mai said anymore. 

"Well, just text me if they get along alright? I've gotta go." 

_"Oh yeah! Enjoy your vacation dont have to much fun if you know what I-"_ he clicked the red button with an exasperated sigh and laid down on the sheets with a smile on his face. 

///

**mai ✔@knivesNshit**

Hanging out with Ty Lee. Having fun. 

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @knivesNshit:_ it sounds like you kidnapped her 

**Ty Lee ✔ @flipsNshit**

_Replying to @knivesNshit @BoomerangMan:_ haha she'd never do that! ❤ ❤ ✂️ ❤ 

///

"Wanna go out to eat?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sokkas sudden question. "We just went shopping." He turned his attention back onto the television, and started flipping through the different Netflix shows and movies. 

"Well I know that, but its Valentines Day." Zuko paused, the tv now playing some trailer for some weird movie. "Oh." 

"Oh?" Zuko sighed, looking back to Sokka. Truthfully he didn't know what to say, was this Sokka asking him out? Was it something else? Could it be anything else? A barely noticeable blush came onto his face, but before he could speak the front door opened and Yuri came sprinting into the house. 

"We were supposed to put her outside first!" Ty Lee ran after the dog, her arms swinging wildly. At all the noises Appa came into the room and upon seeing another dog he joined the chase in an attempt to play. 

"If he hurts Yuri, I'm not holding back." Mai deadpanned as she entered the room. Ty Lee stopped in her tracks, and just stood there watching as the two dogs sniffed each other. "I think their in _love_!" She cooed, a large smile on her face. 

"Yuri is gay." Sokka said with the wave of his hand. Zuko nodded along quickly, and Sokka bent over to whisper something into his ear. 

"I'll have you know that I'll love Yuri no matter what sexuality she is!" Mai pointed at the two boys accusingly, not that they paid her too much mind. "Even if shes-even if she's _straight."_ her voice broke, and it was actually oddly convincing due to her years as an actress. 

Zuko stood up fast and smiled at the two girls. "Thats great, Mai. Sokka and I are going out for some lunch, bye!" 

///

**Ozai Hijiri Responds to Abuse Alligations**

**Interviewer:** So, im guessing you've seen the statement your daughter has put out, is that correct? 

[ Ozai cleared his throat and gave a solemn nod ] 

**Ozai:** Yes, Azula has always been a bit...messed up in the head. Shes a prodigy, but like her brother and mother she has many flaws. 

**Interviewer:** Son? Are you confirming that Zuko is your child? 

[ Ozai looked a bit taken back but recovered quickly with a smile ] 

**Ozai:** That he is. He never wanted to be a part of the family business but of course I supported his decision in leaving. He liked following in his mother's footsteps and was much to soft for being a CEO. 

[ the interviewer raised an eyebrow at his wording but didn't comment on it ] 

**Interviewer:** Are the accusations false? 

**Ozai:** Of course, I would never hurt my blood. I dont know how Zuko got that scar, and I certainly didn't cause it. Azula was put into a psych ward not to long ago, you see? I'm sure when she contacted you she wasn't in the right mind. Its okay 

[ he turned to face the camera directly ] 

**Ozai:** I forgive her 

///

**marrymehakoda**

BATO AND HAKODAS TIKTOKS ARE SO ICONIC IM CRYING THEIR SO CONFUSED AND AMAZING

_#hey bato how do I tag people? #their just trying to make it work #and its great_


	24. Chapter 24

**okuZ**

I hated oz*i before but HOLY SHIT this man just,,,,,,,tried to fight against his own daughters claims by basically saying 'just trust me bro' like?????? No I will not trust you bitch 

_#fuck ozai #fuck jet #stan zuko #stan azula #stan everyone in katara and aangs house #cause its like 12million of them in the atp_

**staymadhoe (reblogging)**

I mean to be fair everything against ozai has never made him guilty n there was no evidence to support azulas claims. She was just admitted recently like he said so u never know 

_#just cause he's a successful straight man #doesnt mean you have to attack him #she prob just wants to attack him #for money_

**okuZ (reblogging)**

I- HUH??? 

Theres been so many allegations against that man from former employees its statistically impossible for all of them to be false,,,get ur shit right. Regarding ur tags she doesn't need his money?? If she was going after his money she'd have done something more extreme dont u think? Get off my page, always believe the victim first 

///

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Sokka asked as their waiter walked off with their orders written down. Zuko sat across from him in the booth, shrugging. "Are you gonna do anything about it?" He questioned again. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Sokka went onto Twitter after their conversation gave him a great tweet idea-well not so much great as it would just totally aggravate his sister but they go hand in hand. He saw Zuko trending, but that soon lead them both down a rabbit hole of reading countless articles and watching an interview. 

Sokka didn't know the history around Zuko's scar, at least not before today he didn't. Reading Azula's confession made him feel like throwing up, knowing they both went through such a trauma. "I mean, everyone knows we're related now." 

Zuko didn't go out of his way to hide his relations (with Azula at least) if anything he thought Azula would be against it more, wanting to be out of the public eye as much as possible. However here she was, announcing to everyone her past. Not that Sokka could blame her or anything. 

"He can't keep lying to people like this though, I want him to go down." His tone changed, Sokka nodded in agreement. If what Azula said was true, then Ozai definitely needed to go down. On Zuko and Azula's terms at the very least. 

Truthfully, this wasn't how Sokka wanted to spend his lunch with Zuko. It's not like he had a whole crazy plan after asking him out to lunch-but it was Valentines Day after all. Maybe Zuko would catch on? With everything happening now though, Sokka wondered if it was best to just wait now. 

"Their going to want my side of the story." His voice was much softer now at the idea of it. No one could blame Zuko for being so defensive about his scar. Of course, there was an interviewer or two who got curious, and a multitude of fans as well. However, no one really knew until Azulas article. Then again she never went into detail, only stating that it was Ozai who was responsible for it. 

"You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, you could just back up what Azula says." Sokka offered, Zuko shook his head with a small frown on his face. "My father has the best lawyers, he's an influential man. There'll be people that believe him no matter what I say." 

Sokka didn't like where that was going. Whether Zuko was going to put aside his own personal discomfort and go into detail about his scar, or something else he had cooked up into his mind. Zuko but his lip and glanced at the man before him. "I'm sorry, is there something else we can talk about? Anything else?" 

Relief washed over him when Sokka smiled and nodded. "I was thinking about buying a house," 

///

**Katara.Ayek**

[ Aang and Katara on the beach, his arms around her waist and their foreheads touching. They bith had wide smiled on their face]

[ Aang in a shark cage, surrounded by a pool of sharks, he was waving to them ]

[ Katara in the shark cage also surrounded, she wasn't waving but did have a smile on her face ] 

[ They were once again on the beach, this time Aang was on one knee, holding open a ring box. Katara had her hands over her mouth ] 

[ Katara on top of Aangs shoulders, they were surrounded by people trying to join in on the photo ] 

**Katara.Ayek:** not even half way into the week and I already never want to leave 

_likes: 5,672,292 comments: 207,360_

**Ayek_Sokka:** oogie 

**Kyoshi_Suki:** did u nonchalantly just put a proposal in there 

**TophBeifong:** ew 

///

"I'll rain hellfire on him." Azula claimed, and Mai rolled her eyes. "No you wont." She deadpanned, eating one of the many oreos Zuko had bought. "Who says I wont?" 

"Hes a dog." She reminded and all Azula did was shrug. Ty Lee stopped next to Mai, grabbing an oreo of her own. "Whats going on?" 

"Appa tried to take advantage of poor Yuri." Azula said as if it were obvious. Appa was sitting outside of the house, scratching at the sliding door so he could get in. Yuri laid on the carpet. 

"No he didn't, Appa doesn't hump." Mai waved her off, Ty Lee nodding in agreement. "Yuri is a victim." Azula reminded, bending down to pet the dog. Ty Lee walked over to let Appa back in, and before Azula could go and refuse it the front door opened. 

Zuko practically ran into the main room where the others were, Sokka not too far behind. Appa ran to Sokka, jumping up to lick at him. "You're coming with me tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow and fell back onto the couch "Why would I do that?" 

"To set everything straight." Zuko claimed, Sokka leaned over to Mai and Ty Lee "Nothing in this room is straight." He whispered and the two girls laughed along with him. 

"What are you on about dum-dum?" 

"That article you had? The interview father did?" He said slowly, and his sisters brows furrowed. "Father did an interview?" 

///

**Sokka ✔@BoomerangMan**

_@AangOfficial_ you can't get rid of me now 

**Katara <3 ✔@AangOfficial **

_Replying to @BoomerangMan:_ I'm honored :D 

**Sokka ✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial:_ now that i know you saw my tweet. You didn't ask for my blessing 

**Dad :) @HakodaAyek**

_Replying to @BoomerangMan @AangOfficial:_ he asked for mine 

**Sokka ✔ @BoomerangMan**

_Replying to @AangOfficial @HakodaAyek:_ when did you get twitter????? 

|

**Sokka ✔ @BoomerangMan**

answer me pls 

///

Katara stared at the ring on her finger as she laid her head on Aangs bare chest. "Pakku called me today." He hummed lightly in response. Pakku was her manager, well now he was also married to her grandmother but that's a much longer story. 

"He wants me to join some other people for a charity concert." Aang shifted a bit from under her so he could look down at his fiancé. "For what?" 

"Didn't say, I think it has something to do with the fires. Climate change maybe? I'll ask him in a bit." He nodded, running his hand through her hair. 

"They asked me to do another season." He murmured, she looked up to see him. "Again?" Aang smiled and nodded. It seemed like every year they asked him again and again to do Dancing With The Stars again. It wasn't that surprising, he was a fan favorite. 

"Are you going to?" He shrugged at that "They said I'd be partners with On Ji again." He twirled her hair around his finger with a smile on his face. "What about your company?" Aang ran a company of many conflict mediators, it wasn't horribly difficult but he usually had to spend his times in meetings. Lately he requested them to be online so he didn't have to spend his time in a meeting room for the day. 

"They can handle themselves. I can be selfish every once in a while." 

///

**okkawithanS**

SOKKAS DELETING LIKE HALF OF HIS TWEETS IM CRYING 

**okuZ (reblogging)**

the INSTANT he saw hakoda joined Twitter he spam deleted like as many things as he possibly could that son of a bitch 

_#im not calling hakoda a bitch btw #sokka pls leave the tweets up #their my only source of joy_


End file.
